Beginning of the Future: The Truth Comes Out
by purplerose69
Summary: About how Serena Darien & scouts reveal to everyone who they really are; how the marriage is key to the future; how the new dark kingdom fits into their new lives; & how everything works at the start of Crystal Tokyo. Sequel to TRUTH ABOUT THE PAST too
1. Chapter 1

_**Beginning of a Future: The Truth Comes Out**_

_**This is the sequel or after math of the first fanfic called "Truth about the Past". You can read this one without reading the other, however certain characters and memories/flashbacks won't always make sense…actually a lot may not make sense; but ultimately it's up to you. For everyone that read "Truth about the Past" hope you enjoy!~xox**_

**Chapter 1**: _(or 49 if your counting from T.a.t.P…just saying)_

"Hey guys I think she's waking up."

"Huh?" Serena said as her eyes blurred from waking up from her sleep. "What's going on?"

"You just woke up from your snooze-fest Serena; you know after all that fighting you did against the evil Princess." Rei said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes, we told your parents you had a bit of food poisoning and needed rest though. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Ami continued.

"Food poisoning?" Serena asked.

"Yea, it was the most likely excuse we could think of." Mina explained.

"I mean you're constantly eating anyway Serena." Rei added.

"Rei!" Serena said now scooting up to a sitting position on her bed looking angry at Rei. She looked around.

"Darien…where's Darien?"

"Sorry, but he didn't think it would be best if he came here." Lita said apologizing for his absence.

"You know what your father is like around Darien…" Luna added pouncing up on the bed.

"Yea, but don't worry. Everything is alright! I mean if it wasn't for Darien you probably wouldn't even…" Mina said smiling.

"SHH!" The girls said, as Lita put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't mind her Serena," Rei said in a kind of awkwardly cheery voice, "We'll let Darien tell you about it later."

"If you are feeling better a little later you should go visit him. He was quite worried." Luna added.

"Okay." Serena said nodding her head.

"Plus, tomorrow we're having a meeting at Rei's house." Artemis said leapt onto Mina's lap now quiet. "We need to continue our conversation from before all of this happened."

"Right." Serena said.

"We'll see you tomorrow kay Serena?" Ami said getting up to leave.

"Yea we should get going." Rei agreed.

"Bye Serena!" Lita said.

"Bye!" Mina followed holding Artemis.

She slumped back into her bed under her covers. It all felt like a dream; I mean now what was going to happen? Her eyes started to droop again. She was really tired. It's hard being a Sailor Scout, and a Princess, and save the world all in one day.

…

"Hey Serena where are you off to so fast?" Sammy said watching his sister pull a pink sweater over her head while trying to balance her way out the door.

"None of your business dweeb." She said finally pulling it over her head, as she regained her balance.

"Wow, up already? I'm surprised Serena, especially after that food poisoning. I mean no wonder you got so sick; you eat so much!" Sammy teased.

"If you only knew the real reason why I was 'sick'…" She thought. "I do not eat a lot." She said aloud to Sammy, weakly defending herself.

"Hey ! Where are you off to young lady?" She turned around to see her father standing in the kitchen with her mother by his side.

"Just to go visit a friend…" She said looking sheepishly away.

"Oh, and would that friend be Darien?" Her mother asked in a high lovey voice.

"Darien! That boy is too old for you Serena!" Her father said, getting defensive.

"Dad he's only like…" She looked to her fingers to count. "One…two…three…about three years older than me! Plus I'm eighteen now!"

"Darling don't you remember our love for each other? You are a few years older than me…" her mom coaxed her dad.

"Yes…but uhm…it's not the same!" He continued.

"Ignore your father Serena; he's just worried because his precious little daughter has grown up." Her mom said.

"Just make sure your back before dark!"

"I will Mom! Goodbye!" She said waving to her parents as she scurried out the door.

"I can't imagine what he would say when he hears Darien and I are going to get married…" She thought to herself, "Or if they ever find out that he's Tuxedo Mask…" Her stomach knotted quickly before it let go. "Oh well, there's not much he can do to alter this future." She continued walking at a fast paced down the street as she began to see Darien's apartment building.

…**  
><strong>

_Ding Dong!_

"Who is it?"

"It's me Darien."

"Serena!" He said opening the front door to his lofty apartment. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Darien!" She said rushing up into his arms. It felt so nice there; so warm, so safe.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. How are you doing?"

"Great actually, now that you're here."

"Oh Darien, I'm so happy it's all worked out."

"I'm so happy you're here. I was so worried so many times yesterday that I was going to loose you."

"Uhm speaking of loosing me Darien, how exactly did you save me after I used the Silver Crystal…I don't want to be nosy or anything but…"

"Serena you're not being nosy. Here come sit down." He sat on his bed, and she sat beside him.

"I can't even start to explain what happened. I'm guessing the mansion just kind of disappeared with the dark crystal room. It was just me and you for a while. I couldn't find the scouts and well you were in my arms…"

"Oh Darien…" She said looking up to him. She could tell this was a touchy thing for him to relive but she was just so curious.

"It's okay. Anyway … Serena you know how your mother has come to you, kind of in an angelic or fairy like form. She's not really there but she is…"

"Yea?"

"Well that happened. At first I thought it was Princess Malaena, but you saved her…and I guess she's in this world … somewhere. So it wasn't her."

"But then who was it?"

"Her mother Queen Esmeray…I mean Queen Sera."

"Queen…really? But how?"

" I don't know. Anyway she apologized to me for everything that happened basically. I really saw a different side of her that I don't think many people saw. She really is one of the moon kingdom…she even wanted to be called Queen Sera. Anyway she wanted to do us a favor so she gave me her dark crystal. I was amazed and I told her I would watch out for her people as a thanks."

"Wait, wait you have a dark crystal?" Serena said skipping ahead, slightly freaking out.

"No, no just wait. Serena, remember what the past revealed; that she made the crystal to do good, even if it used negative energy? Well I thought about the sadness, the mourning I felt for you, and how much I wanted you back. It then gave all its energy to you. It saved you. I see what she meant now; I see where in the past it all went wrong. I used my healing powers after to awaken you. But now I see what we have to do when we rule. We shouldn't rule biased. We should give everyone a chance, because then nobody can feel left out."

She looked up at him. He seemed so noble. So Prince-like. This is why she fell for him. "Oh Darien I couldn't agree more." She said smiling up at him. "Thank you!"

He looked down at her. He couldn't be happier to see her blue eyes shining up at him again. He put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up back, closer to him. He closed his eyes and the next thing they knew they were kissing."This is how I want it to be; to be in his arms forever." She thought.

"Hey Serena…when do you have to be back home?"

"When it gets dark…why?"

"Because I can already see the moon and the suns going down…actually it's basically down."

"Crap my father's going to kill me…but I don't mind. It was worth it." She looked up at him. Even it if had been just a short while of talking and well…kissing, she enjoyed every moment of it.

He smiled back at her. "Well I think it's about time you go back then. I don't want to get any further on his bad side than I already am."

"But I don't want to leave." She said in a slightly whiney voice.

"Well how about I drive you home then. You only live a few blocks away, it will be quicker so you won't have to walk home in the dark."

"And I can be home quicker so my dad doesn't have a cow."

"Exactly."

**...**

"Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Darien. Oh, and the scouts are having a meeting at Rei's house tomorrow. We're going to discuss all that stuff about the future, and since well we have that dream thing cleared up…"

"I'll be there." He smiled back at her in the driver's seat of his red sports car.

"Okay!"

"See ya Serena!" With that his car zoomed off into the night.

She looked at the passing tail lights in the dim light of the evening. She walked into her house.

"Serena was that Darien you dropped you off?" Her mother chimed in from the living room.

"He's got a car! He drives you places?" Her father said in the background.

"Yea, he offered to drive me home so I wouldn't have to walk in the dark."

"That was very thoughtful of him." Her mother approved.

"That was his car?" Sammy popped in. "That's an amazing car! I want a red sports car like that when I'm older!"

"You better get a good job then son." Her dad warned.

"Did you just complement Darien's job and car darling?" Her mother insinuated to her father.

"Uhm no…why would you say that?" He said as if he was lying, trying to shrug off the accusation.

"Hey when can I get my license? I'm old enough now!" Serena piped in trying to change the conversation topic.

"Hah you with a drivers license? That's deadly!" Sammy teased.

"We'll talk about that another time darling. Goodnight!" Her mother said as she started to walk upstairs to her room.

You know she hadn't really thought about it but Darien did have a nice car. And a nice apartment. And nice clothes…so probably a decent amount of money. Plus he was smart. What was it about him that her father couldn't possibly like? Oh she had such a catch. Darien was perfect. I mean he was a Prince…literally.

She flopped down onto her bed.

"Serena how was your evening with Darien?" Luna said pouncing on her bed, just as Serena got up to take her buns out to go to bed.

"Amazing Luna."

"Did he fill you in on everything that happened?"

"Yep, and more." She giggled to herself as she got ready for bed putting her p.j.s on.

"That's good. Now don't forget about the scout meeting tomorrow. The summer is here so you have no excuses for being late."

"Mhm." She mumbled brushing her teeth.

"I am serious Serena. Why don't you put on your alarm clock for tomorrow? You never use it."

"Luna I don't use my alarm clock because I have you." She said as she fell back on her bed.

"Well, well now, what happens if I decide not to wake you up anymore?"

"Don't worry Luna, Darien's coming. I'll be there…Goodnight…" She said as she turned away from Luna in her bed drifting off to sleep.

"Good and now that Darien's there, we can finally finish our conversation about the future…and everything that goes with it." Luna said circling in a ball at the end of the bed, before closing her eyes too, to go to sleep.

****Hit me with the reviews please; let me know if you like it...i know its just started but the story line for this is a lot less action than the prequel, so it's different to write so if you have something to say say it! …as long as it's not hateful…go for the comments. **** Thanks! :) **  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting off where it was Left off**

"Hey is Serena ever going to get here?" Lita asked.

"Yea Luna, I thought you said she wasn't going to be late?" Mina asked looking down at the cat, beside Artemis.

"You know she said she wasn't but…" Luna said, with a sweat drop over her eye.

"It's just like Serena to be late. I mean when has she ever came to a scout meeting on time?" Rei said, getting angry.

"Sorry guys! We're here!" A loud voice said as the blonde bombshell came running up the steps of the temple.

"We're here?" Mina asked.

"Sorry about that." A voice said coming up the stairs; it was Darien. "I told Serena I would take her out for lunch, to celebrate. I didn't know it would take so long…"

"I'm not surprised the way Meatball head stuffs her face all the time."

"Hey Rei don't be so mean!" Serena said sticking her tongue out at the raven haired girl.

"Guys, I think we should focus now. I mean we need to start the meeting." Ami said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Ami is right. We have to start where we left off last time, now that we know everything is okay." Artemis agreed.

"But do we really know?" Lita asked.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked Lita." Luna started, "We checked with Sailor Pluto and she said all of the dark moons are gone from the solar system."

"They were moons?" Ami asked.

"Yes, apparently after studying them more, Pluto found out that they were the moons of the dark nega-verse. At least one orbited each of the planets; so we suspect they would have had some kind of affect on them." Artemis said.

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"Well Pluto suspects that they would have been used to control the planets. Remember how Darien felt when the dark energy invaded Earth?"

Serena looked up at Darien. She remembered; he was in pain and sick all the time, until they got rid of Nehelania.

"Mhm." They nodded.

"Well I think that's how the nega-verse would have kept all you scouts from getting out of line, if the dark future ever prevailed." Artemis continued.

"You could be right." Ami agreed. "That would explain how we wouldn't be able to support Princess Serenity if she would have lost to Princess Malaena."

"That's a scary thought." Mina shuddered.

"It is. That's why it's so wonderful that we defeated them…and saved them all as well." Luna said looking from the scouts to Serena. "You girls should congradulate yourselves for such an amazing feat; you too Darien."

"Hey, that's right. Remember Serena we still need to go out for that cheesecake now we all survived!" Mina said brightening her smile.

"That's right!" Serena's face lit up too.

"Sounds great girls but back to the future. In order to start the future you girls are going to have to reveal to the world who you are." Artemis said.

"He's right. The people are going to want to know that you are just as human…well slightly, as they are. This way no secrets are kept; and we can hopefully prove to them you are all princess and well a prince as well." Luna continued.

"Well how are we going to do that?" Rei asked.

"Yes, I mean to get everyone to watch us and not expect a commotion is very unlikely." Ami said getting shy to the idea, and logical.

"We suggest first that we show your friends and family. The people closest to us; that way we have no surprises that may hurt them. From there maybe your families could help us figure that out." Artemis continued.

"But how do we prove that we are royalty?" Darien said. He was worried because he was supposed to be the Guardian of the Earth. If they thought he was nuts…well not a good start.

"Actually I think I have an idea." Ami said.

"What, what is it?" Serena asked.

"Well I was reading some books at the library the other day and I came across some which had theories of the Moon Kingdom and such. They were off in some aspects but they could help to prove our point."

"Ami is right. The library at the university i think had a few on those too. I think that if we look up enough hard fact we could use it to prove some of our story at the least." Darien agreed.

"Yes, and there was a scientist I heard of that had theories of a Moon Princess that I read up on his name was Doctor M. Kakeru I believe." Ami said pulling out her computer as if retrieving notes she had written.

Luna looked up at the name.

"Kakeru… hey Luna wasn't that the…" Serena started. "OW! Luna what was that for, scratching my leg like that? It hurt."

"Shh, Serena." Luna said, acting nonchalant to the girls.

"Anyway, we'll start from there. I mean after all that can't Serena just used the crystal to awaken crystal Tokyo?" Rei interrupted.

"Well actually she can't do anything until Darien and her are married." Artemis said.

"What? Why?" Mina asked.

"Because this is Darien's domain. She has to, through marriage, become part of the Earth family. The same thing with the Moon Kingdom. Only that way can the two be united and the Silver Crystal work to change the Earth to a better Crystal Tokyo." Artemis finished.

" Anyway, don't worry about that just yet. I'll need to talk to you and Darien later about such things. Girls just go back to your houses and show your parents or whoever you feel necessary; then we will regroup here tomorrow. Let's take this one step at a time." Luna reassured.

"Right." Rei said.

"Okay well I'm going to go home now." Lita said.

"I'll go with you Lita, and then we can go back to my place. How about you come with me to show my parents who we are? I won't feel so out of place…" Mina asked.

"Sure, if you want?" Lita said agreeing. The two walked out of the room.

"Well I am going to go home to my parents. I think my mom will find it quite interesting that her daughter might become a doctor and a sailor scout for her life." Ami said leaving.

"Yea, I need to go talk to Grandpa. I just hope he doesn't try to use this as a way to hire more girls at the temple." Rei said.

"We'll be going too." Darien said grabbing Serena's arm and heading for the road.

"Wait you two, I need to talk to you before you leave!" Luna said catching up to the couple.

"What do you want Luna?" Serena asked.

"What I have to say is, Darien you need to go with Serena to tell her parents. I think it's best that they know who you are too since your going to have to inform them about the wedding." Luna said.

"The wedding?" Darien said looking from Serena to Luna.

"Yes, the wedding. You two are going to have to get married before we reveal to the world who you all are. I think that way you can enjoy it without any…publicity issues."

"Publicity?" Serena asked.

"Serena you cant be that naïve. You two are going to be Queen and King of the Earth. You need to inform her parents that you are intending on marrying. I'm hoping telling them that you are a Prince and Tuxedo Mask will help."

Luna said, being extremely straight forward.

"I hope so…"Darien said, slightly worried about facing her parents.

"Don't worry Darien, my mom likes you! And Sammy…well Sammy likes your car…so it should be fine."

"And your father?"

"Well my father…It'll all work out." She said smiling sheepishly at Darien.

"Okay well that's fine. I guess it has to be done. Look Serena there's just someone else that I think we should show who we really are first. A friend?" Darien said.

"Oh who's that?"

"I'll tell you on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arcade Astonishment**

"Hey Serena, hey Darien!"

"Hey what's going on Andrew?" Darien said, putting his hand behind his head, as they entered the arcade.

"Well I'm just about to close up shop for the evening. It's Sunday night so I get the afternoon off."

"That's great, look before you leave there's something we should talk about."

"Sure what is it Darien?"

"It's about me and Serena..."

"Oh man you guys aren't…"

"Getting married? No, no not yet."

"Oh my god, she's not pr…" Andrew's eyes opened wide.

"God Andrew do you really think Serena would?" Darien said trying to shut him up before he blurted the word out.

"Hey, hey sorry Dare! Just checking." Andrew said, backing off.

"It's okay Andrew." Serena said, oblivious to any of what they were talking about.

"Uhm, look how about we just go in the back room." Darien said.

"Okay but I don't know what all the fuss is about." Andrew said opening the door to the staff area.

"How should I go about saying this…you know the whole Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Scout thing?" Darien asked.

"Yea of course I do! Sailor V games and all those dolls in the crane game are the reason most people come to the arcade. Plus I mean, hello they're the main super heroes of Tokyo." Andrew said.

"Well we are them!" Serena blurt out.

"Hey, ha ha, Serena did you have a bad milk shake?" Andrew laughed.

"But…" Serena started.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Darien started, he pulled out his rose from his jacket.

"Now Darien, this is romantic and all but…" Andrew started teasing, until his mouth dropped. He was watching

Darien transform in front of his eyes, into the Masked Hero that every girl dreamed about.

"I am Tuxedo Mask."

"Oh, and now Serena is going to change into Sailor V or something…" Andrew said sarcastically.

"Not exactly…Moon Eternal Pure Makeup!"

"No way! You guys are Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, god I knew I should have hooked you guys up sooner! This is amazing."

"He, he. Actually you'll never guess who Rei, Lita, Ami and Mina are…" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh no, not Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus?" Andrew smiled.

"You finally believe us?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yea I do. I mean how can I not? Wow you guys this is amazing! But why are you showing me this?"

"Well we need to tell the world because…well remember those dreams I used to have a long time ago?"

"The ones with that Moon Princess?" Andrew asked. "Oh wait Darien don't tell me…"

"Serena is the Moon Princess. The other scouts are princess to of their planets. I know its wild. And were trying to find hard evidence to prove it to people, but well I am the…"

"The Prince of the Earth!" Sailor Moon said.

"Are you guys serious?"

"Please Andrew, try to believe us? I mean if you cant then…" Tuxedo Mask started.

"Believe you? Why wouldn't I! Dare, you and Serena just turned into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in front of my eyes. This is amazing. You guys can have anything on the house from now on! I mean the princess/prince thing, I think ill believe that one more when I see it. But I got you guys!"

"Good because we may just need your help." Tuxedo Mask said, relieved that Andrew had been so supportive. He should have figured as much; he was always there for him.

"You just call me up and I'll do what you need! But Tuxedo Mask…" He gave a smug look to Darien, "I gotta get home. I got a date later with my girlfriend."

"Okay, just one more thing Andrew." Tuxedo Mask said walking closer to Andrew. "Will you be my best man?" He whispered in his ear.

"Darien no way! I mean yea sure! You ask…"

"Shh. I'll call you later."

"Okay, see you guys." Andrew said now directing the goodbye to Sailor Moon too.

"Bye Andrew!" Sailor Moon said waving bye to him. "Now Darien off to my house!"

"Wait Serena."

" Darien, you know we can't wait to do this. I know my father is…"

"Shh." Tuxedo Mask walked up closer to her and grabbed her shoulders. "It's just that I have a quicker way of getting there."

She looked up at her masked man, and he suddenly swooped her off the ground. The next thing she knew was she was being carried across rooftops by Tuxedo Mask.

"Man, those two are something." Andrew said watching his two friends leap from building to building.

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_Just so anyone who is reading the uhm i guess Truth about the Past series..hehe..if you will, Princess Malaena's side of the story: "MALAENA'S SIDE OF THE STORY: THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON has been started!_**

**_Im going to try to time writing the two so they dont mess eachother up , but if you see something in this one that links with the other ...well its just bc i couldnt do it anyother way. anyway hope you like this one so far... I will say i am not touching on religion or politics to much in the future of this story; its all too touchy for me. But there will be drama; romance; surprises and who knows what else :) thanks._**

**ps. if you like my writing i also am writing a Diamond/Serena feat. Wicked Lady fanfic called "Dark Side of the Moon"...I know the names coincide but its because even these stories do...they all do kinda. Its out there so feel free to ****_check it out._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Tsukino's – The Moon's Coming Out Tonight**

"Mom I'm home!" Serena's voice rang through the Tsukino house.

"Serena! Did you have a nice day with….oh Darien! Hello!" Her mother said walking to the front door to see not just Serena but Darien also standing in the doorway.

"Hello ." Darien bowed respectfully, feeling slightly awkward. He'd only been to Serena's house on few occasions.

"Hey Darien's here?" Sammy came running to the front door. "Hey Darien!"

"Hey Sammy." He put his hand behind his head awkwardly smiling.

"What's with the ruckus in here?"

Serena's dad emerged from the kitchen.

"Darling Serena and Darien are here." Her mother smiled in his direction while providing a distinct warning that he should behave himself. She was good at those looks.

"Well what is the special occasion to have him come to our house?" He said grinding his teeth behind a smile. Serena noticed her dad's restrained behavior. Honestly what could he do to Darien? I mean she wanted her dad's approval of Darien, but he wasn't nearly as strong as Darien…or as tall…or even well as…manly. She giggled silently to herself.

"Well uh…" Darien looked down at Serena, still trying to act casual.

"I like your car Darien!" Sammy blurted out, remembering the red sports car that had dropped Serena off the night before.

"Sammy!" Serena scolded at her brothers sudden outburst.

"What Serena? Just because he can drive and has a cool car while you can't even manage to walk without tripping?" Sammy teased, laughing in Serena's direction. Serena instantly got angry, while Darien formed an embarrassed dew of sweat over his head as he looked at his feet.

"Quiet the both of you!" scolded her mother. "Come inside! We can all sit in the living room; I just made some coffee and hot chocolate."

"Wow thanks mom!" Sammy said walking happily to the living room, satisfied with his insult to Serena.

"Darien, what would you like?"

"Coffee please."

"I'll have hot cho-"

"I know Serena" Her mom stopped her before she finished her order.

Darien and Serena sat together on the sofa, while Sammy sat on the floor, and her dad sat reluctantly on the chair, wishing it was him sitting beside his daughter, not Darien. He was staring hard at the two, specifically Darien.

"Here." Serena's mom came in with a tray of two hot chocolates, and three coffees all in mugs.

"Thank you." Darien said.

"Yea thanks mom!" Sammy said, agreeing.

"So what pleasure do we have of having you come over Darien?" She continued smiling at him, while sitting on the arm rest of her dad's chair.

"You better not have done anything to Serena!" Her dad suddenly blurted out.

Darien almost choked on his coffee, while the rest of the family's faces dropped embarrassed by their father.

"No of course not." He said while resting his coffee cup onto the coffee table.

"Dad!"

"Darling!"

"What? I was just…" He looked from Serena to his just as angry wife sitting beside him. This time he had a sweat drop forming over his head.

"I'm sorry Darien." Her mother apologized for him.

"It's alright, really Mrs. And uh Mr. Tsukino…" Darien persisted.

"So what's the reason you came to visit?" Sammy asked, now curious himself.

"Well, uh, there is something we need to tell you…" Darien looked to Serena. Her dad's eyes widened with horror.

"Uhm, here, I have to show you this…" Serena bent down to grab her purse and pulled her out moon broach, hoping Luna would get her little kitty tail down into the living room because she knew this was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Hey sis, how did you get a thing like that?" Sammy asked.

"Its beautiful darling, did Darien get it for you?" Her mom asked oblivious.

"What do you mean how did I get it?" Serena asked her little brother.

"Well that looks just like something Sailor Moon would have!" Sammy said. He was a complete fan of Sailor Moon, even though sometimes he was reluctant to admit it.

"Because it is!" Serena persisted.

"Hah, Serena! Don't make me laugh!" Sammy said.

"But I don't mean to make you laugh!"

"Now Serena darling…" Her mother started.

"But mom!"

"You're mother is right Serena." Her dad started to persist her childish insinuation.

"But…" She started to form tears in her eyes.

"Serena's not lying!" Darien suddenly shouted over the arguing family. They all went silent.

"Hah, Serena owning something like that? Sailor Moon is way too cool to be…" Sammy said breaking the silence.

"That is it!" Serena screamed out who was now fuming. This surprised everyone as she suddenly stood up off of the couch. "PURE MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP!" She called out holding her broach above her head.

That is when she transformed in front of her family. Her family began to studder between her transformation in unbelief as their klutzy little Serena turned into the famed Tokyo superhero Sailor Moon.

"No way! My klutzy sister is Sailor Moon!" Sammy said just as she finished transforming.

"So what do you think?" Sailor Moon said, standing in front of them in their livingroom. Her parents just stood there awe-struck for a moment.

"My little Serena is Sailor Moon?" Her dad started.

"Oh darling this is amazing!" Her mother started to tear up, in a sudden warmth of happiness.

"Hehe, that's not all." Sailor Moon said putting her hand behind her head sheepishly before looking down at Darien.

He got up and pulled a red rose out from the inside of his jacket.

"No. Way." Sammy said.

His parents looked questioningly at their son. That was when Darien started to transform, as Sammy narrated perfectly for them; "Darien is Tuxedo Mask! No way! This is super cool!"

Now the whole family was rendered speechless.

"Oh this is amazing!" Her mother was the first to speak.

Tuxedo Mask took his hat off, trying to be polite, and grabbed Sailor Moon's hand.

"You should be proud. Sailor Moon, or Serena, has just fought off the last of our enemies. The earth is finally free." He said smiling down at her.

"He is right. She is also the Princess of the Moon and Darien is the Prince of the Earth." Luna appeared leaping onto the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Did Luna just talk?" Sammy asked.

Mrs. Tsukino clutched Mr. Tsukino's arm slightly scared.

"Yes I can. I am Sailor Moon's guardian. Listen to me, now you must know; Rei is Sailor Mars, Ami is Mercury, Lita is Jupiter, and Mina is Venus. They are all Princesses of their respective planets. Serena is Princess Serenity of the Moon. She as Serena is her new identity on the Earth, from the Princess millions of years ago on the kingdom of the moon. Prince Darien and Princess Serenity were to get married in the past, but the negaverse attacked our kingdom destroying us. Now we need to reunite the Silver Millennium with the future as the new Crystal Tokyo."

"But…"

"How…"

"What…"

"Oh dear I'll have to use the Luna Mind Meld on you; I just hope it works." Luna's crescent moon on her forehead lit up and shone a light to each of their foreheads, giving them the flashes of the past, present and limited parts of the future to fill her family in on their daughter's hidden life.

"Oh Serena," Her mother started to cry happily and embraced her moon daughter with a large hug.

"I'm so proud." Her father said to her watching the two hug.

"This is SO COOL!" , is all that Sammy could say.

"You need to help us unite the future. I've said and done enough now, goodnight." Luna said smiling as she yawned and pounced back up to Serena's room .

"Thanks Mom." Sailor Moon said.

"Can I talk to you ?" Tuxedo Mask asked Serena's father, taking advantage of the situation at hand.

"Uhm sure tux- I mean Darien." He replied. Somehow knowing that Darien was Tuxedo Mask made him more intimidating to talk to.

They both walked into the kitchen, and Darien sat down before looking up at the father of Serena.

" Look… I know now you've seen our past, and well the future of the Earth and the Moon will unite; and we can finally unite our world with peace. Most of all … I really love Serena so i'd like to ask... I know Serena is still 18, but I'd like to ask your permission to ask her to marry me... "

"Ah…." Her father was going to persist, but suddenly thought better. He watched as he had taken off his mask, and he saw in Darien's eyes, the way they lit up at Serena's name.

"You know Darien, I used to think that you were taking my baby girl Serena from me…but now, I see you can protect her just as well as I did if not better…" He said somewhat embarrassed to be admitting it. "I saw what you did for my daughter…Luna showed us a lot about what you two have been through…I should have realized that before; so I give you my permission." He smiled and patted Darien's shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Tsukino." Darien got up surprised, as they shook hands. At that they went back out to the living room. He saw that Sammy was taking a picture with Sailor Moon, as she persisted, like she wasn't his sister but a comic book superhero, as her mom watched proudly.

"Darien!" She instantly ran over to him as soon as he entered the room.

"Serena I think I should leave now," He smiled to her. "It's getting late."

"We'll I'll walk you out." She smiled back at him grabbing his arm.

Her father was going to walk out behind them, when her mother stuck her arm out to stop him. They both smiled as he held his wife as they watched the young couple leave the house.

"Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Darien."

He held her shoulders as she looked up at him now in the moonlight just before they began to kiss. With that, they transformed back into their regular apparel. They finished kissing, and with a quick hug, Darien began to walk into the darkness back to the arcade where he would then drive to his apartment. She watched him walk away into the darkness of the starry night. Suddenly she heard a familiar music coming from the pocket of her shorts. She looked down and put her hand in her pocket to surprisingly pull out the star moon locket. She felt warmth on her shoulders and looked to her left to see her mom place a blanket on her shoulders.

"Serena, where did you get such a beautiful locket? Now did Darien give that to you?"

Serena looked at it before looking up at the large full moon.

"It's something we share; like a memory, a long time ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Family, Lovers, & Talking Cats  
><strong>

"So how did it go for you guys?" Darien asked as the other scouts inside Rei's house.

"Easy for me." Leta said smiling. She like Darien of course lost her parents a long time ago, so she didn't have too many people to tell.

"Yea not to bad either." Mina admitted. "Plus it helped to have Artemis around. Pretty much explained why I told them we needed to move here so badly."

"Your parents didn't know why you guys moved from England?" Rei asked.

"Nah, I just told them I really wanted to go to school here. My dad is originally from here in Tokyo anyway." Mina answered.

"You're lucky you had Artemis." Amy said. "Try telling your mom who has dedicated her life to facts and medicine that you magically turn into a super hero."

"Was it that bad Amy?" Serena asked.

"No not particularly. She was quite interested in my computer." Amy admitted. They all formed sweat drops over their heads.

"You think you guys got it bad? Did you see my grandpa when you all came in?" Rei said reluctantly.

"Yea what was up with him?" Leta asked.

"Ever since I told him he's wanted to use me as an advertisement for the temple. He went all starry-eyed when I told him you guys were the other scouts." Rei sighed.

"What about Chad?" Serena nudged her nosily.

"Can it Serena!" Rei said. "Chad and I are just friends. I opted not to tell him actually…I think its best since I'm supposed to be with Jadeite."

"You should be true to your feelings though." Darien piped in.

"Yea I know, but I can't shake that feeling that Jadeite and I were meant to be, you know. I just wish I knew where they were in this world." She admitted. The other girls nodded, as they felt the same way.

"Hey, what about Greg?" Mina asked winking.

Amy quickly blushed. "I haven't seen Greg in forever…"

"Awe, don't worry Amy! I'm sure he still remembers you!" Serena reassured.

"I could tell he really cared for you Amy. He put a lot of effort in keeping himself safe to not worry you." Darien admitted.

This took Amy by surprised. "You know Darien?"

"Well actually I do. I regained a lot of my memories when I was under Beryl's spell." He admitted. "That's one thing I really remember though; how much you both fought to keep each other safe."

Amy simply smiled.

"Hey what about you and Darien?" Rei asked. "You didn't think you'd get off the hook meatball head?"

"No I didn't Rei! And it went well thank you." Serena said.

"Awe come on Serena! There must me more to it than that?" Mina insinuated.

"Actually they were pretty cool with it for the most part." Darien defended. "Oh and I hope you guys don't mind that I told Andrew who we were?"

"Andrew?" Leta blushed. "What did he say?"

"He was pretty cool with it too. He says we can pretty much get anything on the house now." Darien laughed.

"That is actually clever of you Darien. We will need as many people on our side as we can get." Amy thought out.

"Amy is right." Luna popped into the conversation. "We need to prepare to tell the world who we really are…and it should be soon."

"Right. We don't mean to rush things scouts but we need to get this universe back at its peak again!" Artemis added. "Did you find anything else out to help us?"

"I actually looked at the university library and found some theories on alternate kingdoms, and planet's and their attributed elements." Darien said.

"Yes, and I found a few theory books by Dr. Kakeru, and they seem to theorize about a moon princess and old kingdom." Amy said.

"That's great that we have hard facts but where do we do this?" Rei asked.

"Serena, isn't your father a magazine reporter?" Mina asked.

"Yea so?" Serena asked.

"Serena, your father could publicize our announced reveal!" Leta added.

"Well I guess…" Serena started. She wasn't sure how to ask her father.

"Yes he can." Luna answered for her. "Serena you can ask him tonight."

"When should we do this then?" Rei asked.

"How about… Friday?" Artemis asked.

"Friday? That's two days from now!" Serena said surprised counting her fingers.

"Of course it is Serena!" Rei rolled her eyes.

"We need to do this as soon as possible; you of all people should know that Serena." Luna said. "Ask your father  
>tonight and…"<p>

"Luna?"

"Yes Serena I will go with you to ask him."

Serena smiled.

"It's going to be so weird having everyone know who we really are." Leta said putting her hands behind her head.

"We'll be famous!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina, weren't you already famous as Sailor V?" Amy asked.

"Yea but nobody knows that I was Sailor V." Mina defended.

"Yea, I agree with Leta. It's going to change our lives a lot eh?" Rei said.

"You girls should realize that you handled this fame daily in your past life. Being princesses and warriors were what  
>you did best." Artemis reassured. "…Even you Darien as Prince of the Earth."<p>

"What about our academic lives?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure you girls can get the same academic training you need to do what you want with your lives. I know Sailor Scouting is not a part time job, but once the universe is at peace; there is no reason why you can't achieve your  
>goals and dreams." Luna said.<p>

"So are we going to need anything else to prepare?" Darien asked.

"Well I know there is a stage set up for the summer festival already, we could use that?" Rei answered.

"We already have the books on the past theories too." Amy added.

"Guys, I mean who can deny talking cats?" Mina said smiling cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about not updating sooner but i couldnt be busier. I have been trying to apply for university, while doing a course online, while <em>**_**working on deviations for my deviantart (**_bsdancer31**_) among many other things._**

**_Anyway i will update again as soon as possible. This wont be a very long story compared to some of my others, but no doubt will answer a lot of unanswered questions in Truth About the Past. :) enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Encounters With Old Friends**

"Luna I can't believe you didn't let me ask my dad, why do you always do everything for me?" Serena complained walking down the side walk.

"Because Serena you wouldn't have done it by yourself. And I don't do everything for you; you are the one who sa-"

"Hey Serena!"

Serena turned to see Molly running towards her. "Hey Molly!"

"Hey I haven't seen you much since school ended! How are you and Darien?"

"Pretty good actually!" Serena said smiling to herself.

"That's good. I didn't even see you at the masquerade ball. Was that way glamorous or what? And then the  
>mansion randomly disappearing? It's like it burnt down over night or something?"<p>

"Yeah, weird." Serena said distant.

"Oh and did you hear that announcement about Sailor Moon making a public appearance tomorrow at the festival stage?"

"Oh really I didn't hear about it…"

"Really? I sure thought that you would, considering it was published by your father! Are you sure you don't know any thing about it Serena?"

"Uhm nope not really Molly, hey I got to go…see you later! Say hi to Melvin for me!"

"Okay bye Serena!" Molly watched her friend run away with her pet cat clinging to her shoulder. "She's been so distant lately. I wonder what's up."

"That was a close one." Luna said.

"I know Luna." Serena bent over catching her breath around the corner.

"You know you wouldn't be so out of breath if you stopped eating all of that…"

"Stop it Luna!" Serena said offended. "I'm worried about Molly. I haven't had a chance to talk to her at all about all of this."

"Well Serena you could have told her right there."

"I know…it's just…" Serena started. "I don't know how to tell her."

"Well Serena, she is your best friend you know."

"I know Luna, its just…"

"Plus Sailor Moon saved her on various occasions, wouldn't she be happy to know it was you?"

"But Luna, we were also the ones that tried to stop her from being with Nephrite. Now if he comes back what will it do to her?"

"Serena, we don't even know where the Shitennou went, or the other people from the Nega-verse."

"I know…maybe it would be best if I just tell her tomorrow."

"Good you can tell her before the …oh Serena you don't mean to wait until you actually reveal yourselves?"

"Ah common Luna, a nice surprise never hurt anyone! Plus we gotta get going, we're supposed to meet the scouts at the dinner for that promised after-saving-the-world cheesecake!"

"Funny how food will kick you in high gear but scouting doesn't."

"Food or Darien; either one!" Serena smiled rushing off to meet her fellow scouts one last time before the big reveal. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes i think my readers can read my mind: I had this chapter already written about Molly and the Shitennou before hand. Creepy...but in a good way. :)<strong>_

_**Anyway expect more Molly, more Shitennou, more drama and more twists and turns...especially since the next chapter will be getting into the big reveal...and when Darien's gonna pop the question. How will the girls convince the world that they are the sailor scouts and their past actually exists? Are their parents really enough backup to get them to convince a whole city that their not just superheros? Will any of the old nega-verse people show up or will they show up later when its a little too late? Where did all the nega-verse and the Dark Princess Melaina go**_ _**after Sailor Moon saved them, risking her life? ...duh duh dun dun dunnnnnn. (hehe.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cheesecake and a Milkshake**

"Serena what took you so long? You're the reason we came here you know!" Rei yelled at Serena as she moved into the booth beside Amy.

"Shut it Rei! As a matter of fact I ran into Molly on the way here." Serena defended.

"Oh and how did she take the news?" Amy asked.

"She didn't tell her." Luna said before Serena could say a word.

"Well than why are you so late?" Rei asked.

"Chill Rei, we are here to celebrate our victory over the nega-moon." Leta said leaning back on the stall, putting her hands behind her head.

"Yea, over some well promised cheesecake." Mina added.

"Which will taste even better now that it's on the house." Serena said smiling as Andrew walked up.

"So what can I get for you super hero ladies?" He smiled at the girls.

"Oh just a few slices of cheesecake." Rei answered sweetly.

"I wouldn't be so loud, you know people haven't found out yet." Amy warned.

"But they will tomorrow right? Darien called me and told me all about it. Ill be there no doubt." Andrew smiled before walking away.

"Why so quiet Leta?" Mina asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh no reason." Leta said recovering from her blush session.

"You know he does have a girlfriend." Serena said innocently.

"I know." Leta said.

"Yea gotta save that loving for Nephrite." Mina winked at her and she started blushing again.

"Five cheesecakes on the house and a chocolate milkshake for Serena." Andrew said.

"For me? What for?" Serena said as her face lit up.

"From us moon-face."

Serena turned around in the booth to see Michelle and Amara smiling back at her.

"We just thought you'd want a congratulatory milkshake for saving the world." Michelle said kindly.

"Yea after kicking some nega-moon butt." Amara said.

"Wait, wait don't tell me you guys are sailor scouts too?" Andrew said wide eyed.

"You got it, now can we get some refills on the house?" Amara asked.

"Amara!" Michelle said scolding her, while laughing. "You don't have to Andrew."

"No, no don't worry about it." Andrew swooped up the two glasses still taken back by the all the new sailor-scout epiphanies he had been having.

"So we hear that you guys are planning some kind of Tokyo wide meeting tomorrow?" Michelle said.

"Yea how did you guys know?" Serena asked.

"Serena, the whole world knows remember. Your father published it!" Rei said condescendingly.

"Oh right, he he." Serena chuckled.

"We're going to tell the world our story." Leta continued.

"Yea, and who we really are." Mina added.

"So we can start Crystal Tokyo." Amy finished.

"Well you should have told us earlier." Amara smiled.

"You guys want to do it too?" Amy asked.

"Of course. People don't know us as well as they know you, but I'm sure it will help." Michelle answered smiling kindly.

"This is wonderful! Thanks guys!" Mars said switching here tone to address the girls.

"No problem. So Serena, does that mean that you and Darien are getting hitched soon?" Michelle asked teasingly.

Serena blushed. "Well uh...we havn't really..."

"Ha, ha. I'm only teasing Serena, just make sure we have an invite!" Michelle winked.

"We'll meet you guys tomorrow. We're gonna head. Enjoy the milkshake moon-face." Amara said.

"Bye girls." Michelle waved as the two left their booth and walked out onto the street.

"Well that's good that we got their support on it." Leta said.

"Yea, honestly I was afraid they might oppose it or something." Rei admitted.

"What do you think Serena?" Mina asked. "Serena?"

"He he. Sorry I was finishing my milkshake."

"SERENA!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sleeping, Sneaking…Surprise!**

"Where is Serena? She should be here right now!" Rei complained behind the curtains of the outdoor stage which had been packed with audience members, news crews and family members all waiting for the big Sailor Moon public announcement.

"I called her this morning." Darien admitted.

"Was she awake?" Rei asked.

"Barely." He admitted sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head. "I offered to drive her here but she said that it was okay."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Michelle said smiling.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"I think she's referring to how we're not starting out as the Sailor Scouts and then revealing our identities." Amy  
>explained.<p>

"Nah, I think if you really want people to accept you, they should accept what you really are first." Leta said.

"Yea Leta's right. Now if Serena could just get here…" Rei said.

...

"Serena you just had to sleep in today." Luna said running beside the blonde.

"It wasn't just that Luna, I had to make sure I looked my best for the big reveal!" She squealed in excitement.

"Well Serena I don't know how we're going to get to the stage now."

"What do you mean Luna? …Oh." Serena looked and saw that most of the main street was full of people and news  
>casts.<p>

"There's no way around it; we have to go through the crowd."

"But I'll get my skirt all dirty."

"Serena you can't complain. You're the reason that we're late."

"Ugh I know." Serena said disheartened. "Why couldn't my parent's just waited up for me?" She whined to herself.

Then, following Luna, Serena then through the crowd whatever way that she could; crawling, climbing, sneaking until she got close to the front.

"Hey Serena is that you?"

She looked up to see Molly and Melvin. "Hi Molly…he, he."

"Serena, what are you doing on the ground?" Melvin asked pushing up his glasses.

"Oh just looking for my…cat." She quickly stood up holding Luna in her hands. "Meow?"

"Oh well you should hurry and stand up, Sailor Moon and the scouts should be coming out any minute!" Molly said.

"I can't imagine what the super pretty Sailor Moon has to tell us? Maybe she's telling us her identity!" Melvin speculated.

"Yea right Melvin." Molly said, ticked off at the "super pretty" description and his _crazy speculation_. "Hey Serena what are you doing?" She watched as Serena left to the stage and started to climb up onto the base of it.

"Serena, are you nuts?" Molly asked.

"Explain to you later Molly!" Serena yelled over the crowd before ducking behind the curtain.

"THERE YOU ARE MEATBALL BRAIN!"

"Hi Rei." Serena said sheepishly.

"Where were you Serena?" Darien asked.

"I got a little held up in the crowd that's all." She shrugged and smiled.

"But now you're here so let's get this show on the road!" Mina said excitedly.

"Just remember; we have to explain the past of the moon as best we can before transforming." Amy reminded them.

"Yea, we have our family and friends out there supporting us, but who knows what the crowd might be like." Leta  
>added.<p>

"Lets just prove to them who we really are and that we are all princesses like we used to be." Rei said glorifying their spotlight.

"You mean like me?" Serena said with a wise grin on her face.

"Come on you guys, let's pull up the curtain." Amara said.

"As long as Amy and Darien are ready to explain then we're prepared." Michelle.

"Yea and Artemis and Luna are here too." Mina added.

They nodded before having the curtained lifted. The crowd went silent. Then they heard:

**_ "Where's Sailor Moon?" "Where are the Sailor Scouts?" "What's going on here?"_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Revealing**

"Everyone stay calm!" Amara shouted into her microphone. Everyone then shut up. It was amazing how Amara could demand attention; her strong domineer was likely the reason. "We'll be opening for the Sailor Scouts, just stay calm and listen."

"The reason we're here, is to tell you the past of the Sailor Scouts, where they came from, who they are exactly, and why they're here." Michelle continued.

"How do you know that?" A person asked.

"Consider us closer to them then you are." Pluto said, in her all knowing tone, and it seemed to keep the person satisfied.

"They embody each of the planets of our solar system; each Sailor Scout and their respective "name"." Darien spoke up.

"There have been many theories that there was once a civilization on the moon, although not many accredited to be true." Ami finally spoke, finding her voice, now that the others had. "Specifically Dr. Kakeru has many published theorist views on a civilization and princess that once lived on the moon."

"I am Dr. Kakeru!" A voice said from the crowd. It moved closer to the stage, pushing to the front and that's when they saw the blonde haired professor. "I saw a girl from the moon once. I have this feeling that somehow there was life, I even analyzed small pieces of what looked like pillars, indented and round, when pieced like a puzzle; though others believed them to be strange rippled moon rocks from asteroids and currents of gravity. I even found a crystal once that emitted some kind of power."

"This is what we are here to prove to you, that the sailor scouts are proof that life beyond our earth is possible." Michelle said smiling at the crowd. The other scouts couldn't deny the way she glowed in front of a crowd.  
><em><br>"So you're telling us that the scouts come from the different planets?"_

_"Like Aliens?"_

"No, not like aliens. They are like a different race of a human being…like we're all cookies, they just have a few extra ingredients." Lita explained.  
><em><br>"Then who's the sailor scout of the earth?"_

"It's not really that each planet has a sailor scout, but a guardian protector, or royalty that belongs to each." Rei explained further.

"And to answer your question, Tuxedo Mask is the protector of the earth." Darien finished, trying to be brave. Some of the crowd, particularly the girls went a whole shade of red, and a whole different type of happy.  
><em><br>"And we're supposed to believe this?"_ A man spoke out; ironically a man at that.

"I do." Another voice said. They looked into the crowd for the voice when a boy was pushing to the front again. He had brown hair and wasn't particularly tall. Ami had to take a double take.

"Greg?"

"Hi Ami." He smiled at her before climbing onto the stage. "I had a run in with the nega-verse, the people that fought the sailor scouts and I saw their powers first hand. Sailor Mercury even saved my life. I had knowledge of the Sailor Scouts, knew things I couldn't explain because I had a piece of their past in me as a rainbow crystal."

Ami couldn't help but smile. She always thought of Greg as being quiet when she first knew him, but he was strong, and would fight for what was right.

"Which brings me to this…" Darien started and took out large painting from behind the curtain. Serena looked over at it. Then they heard a voice.

"Hey that's my painting!" They looked to see a girl in glasses and braids pointing at it.  
>It was Peggy Jones.<p>

"Peggy don't you recognize Darien and I?" Serena said.

"Oh wait, yea, you were the two that I had used for models."

"When I saw this one in your apartment the reason it surprised me, was that I had the same locket as in the picture." Darien said, looking to Serena.  
>Serena then took it out.<p>

"Oh my god. Oh my god. It even plays the same music. It was called "Until We Meet Again." Peggy said surprised.

"You actually illustrated a lot of images that related to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's past life, something only they could know. Like Greg, you had a piece silver crystal within you."

"Princess Serenity of the Moon gave it to Prince Endymion of the Earth a long time ago in that exact manner." Serena explained.

"Hey Serena, how come you know so much about this?" Melvin yelled out from the crowd.

"Oh, well it's nothing really." Serena said getting all shy and worked up, putting her hand behind her head.

"But why did I have a piece of this crystal in me?" Peggy asked.

"Because in the past of the moon, they used them both the key to the silver crystal Sailor Moon uses to save the world, and held a great evil power trapped. That's why the nega-verse came after you." Rei answered, recalling the fight.

"We wanted to tell you that the Earth and the Moon are to co-exist. That the past millennium is to come back with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity." Ami continued.  
><em><br>"And we're supposed to follow this Tuxedo Mask guy as our king?" _A voice asked.

"You are." A manly voice answered. Suddenly a group of four moved to the front and crawled onto the stage. The girls instantaneously recognized the shitennou. They looked different in normal clothes, but their faces were undeniable. It was Malachite who spoke. "We were the protectors of the Prince in our past lives. We also once worked for the Nega-verse, because of some brain-washing. You can't deny that the Prince and the sailor scouts have saved your lives on various occasions from these monsters, and if you want them to come back, you can keep denying that they are who they say they are." He kept his stature, coming across less as a threat and more as a simple fact. Malachite had always been to the point with his statements. Then they heard another voice.

"Nephrite, is that you?"

They looked in the crowd to see Molly looking up. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and Melvin looked just as dumbfounded, but less impressed. He answered her. "Yes it is Molly, but realize that I am not the same person you met before. I'm sorry." Then he directed his attention to Jadeite.

"Another thing is that we, the protectors of the Prince of the Earth, were also engaged to the planetary inner princesses." Rei's face went red. Molly looked shocked. Chad didn't like what he saw in Rei's face.

"So where are the Sailor Scouts then?"

"We're right here." Serena said stepping forward.

"_Yea prove it!"_ Said some students in the front row.

"They are." Luna jumped up onto a stool in front of a microphone.  
><em><br>"Dude did that cat just talk?"_ One of the students asked.

"Yes she did." Artemis joined her, backing her up. "Common scouts time to show them your stuff."

"You want the Sailor Scouts, we got them!" Mina said stepping forward, acknowledging her time to shine. She nodded to the other girls, who prepared to show the world who they actually were. The crowds went silent.

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pure Moon Eternal Makeup!"

The crowd watched in awe as the young women, teenagers of modern society changed into their hero's that the city had made into celebrities. They also watched a man, turn into the famed Tuxedo Mask that most girls dreamed of.

"We are the Sailor Scouts."  
>"Protectors of this earth."<br>"And of this galaxy."  
>"We will right wrongs."<br>"And triumph over evil."  
>"On behalf of the Moon,"<br>"Of Mars,"  
>"Of Jupiter,"<br>"Of Mercury,"  
>"Of Venus,"<br>"Of Uranus,"  
>"Of Neptune,"<br>"Of Pluto,"  
>"Of this Earth,"<br>"We will protect you!"

The crowd stayed a moment silent, before crashing into applause. The scouts still knew that they weren't done. Convincing them that they really were princesses and that Darien was basically the king of the world would be difficult.

"I am Sailor Moon, and I am also the Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon said, seemingly the only one who could cause a silence.

"What was the Moon Kingdom like?" Dr. Kakeru asked.

"Well ugh...uhm…" She thought.

"It was a time of peace and prosperity." Tuxedo Mask answered first to aid her.

"It was a time of balls, gowns and dresses." Venus continued.

"It was a time when the nega-sleeze was at ease." Mars said.

"When love was in the air." Jupiter added.

"And when the Moon was the center of the universe." Pluto finished.  
><em><br>"How do we believe that you aren't lying?"_

"You'd question the sailor scouts? Even after we've saved you all from disaster?" Uranus asked offended.

"I'll show you." Sailor Moon said. She called upon her silver crystal, recalling the last time she called upon it before the fight. She held it over her head in the same manner and asked it to show them who they really were, to let them be free again.

The blinding light caused the audience to shade their eyes, as the golden light embraced Sailor Moon and Prince Darien, as they became the Moon Princess and Prince of the Earth before the eyes of the public. They stared at the result.

"You can deny our existence, but realize this, we each hold the power to defend your world from evil to come. Without Princess Serena, who you can call Princess Serenity, the earth would have ended many times ago, and succumbed to darkness." Pluto explained to the crowd, backing up Uranus' previous outburst.

"Which is why we need your support." Prince Endymion continued. "We would like to make Earth a place of the Silver Millennium's former glory. But without the support of the public I cannot take my place, nor can Princess Serenity beside me."  
><em><br>"Why does Princess Serenity have to be beside you?"_ A voice asked, undoubtedly female.

"Because I love her. We were meant to be in our past lives, and I won't loose her again." He said grabbing her hands and looking down at the blue happy eyes.

"Without her power, the Earth cannot regain this glory, and become Crystal Tokyo." Luna piped up.  
><em><br>"Seriously, what's up with the talking cats?"_

"We are the guardians of Princess Serena, the ones who awakened the Sailor Scouts from their lives on earth to fight the evil." Artemis answered.

"They are not just animals, but people as well." Princess Serenity spoke with calming words.

"I support them!" Greg said trying to start a trend.

"I do too!" Molly said.

"Me too!" Melvin continued.

"Count me in!" Andrew yelled out.

Suddenly familiar faces of Dr. Tomoe, family members, close friends, people like Peggy Jones who they had helped escape the nega-verse were supporting them. It seemed that most of Tokyo had agreed to support their rule. They had to hope that the rest of the world somehow would, and that whenever Serena could use the silver crystal to heal the world they could create peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**So when's Darien gonna actually pop the question? How are the girls going to deal with their new fame in the world? What's going to happen at the wedding party?**_

___**(ps. Wedding party pre-note:**__** it would be a good idea to start to read **_The Dark Princess: Life on the Dark Moon _**because it will answer many unanswered questions about **__**Princess Malaena**__** who will be appearing in the future of this story…which means that I will not answer any questions about her past like what did she think about the oath really? Or did she ever love anyone else? In this story. SRSLY **__**please**__** try to read it, I need more readers, and it really does have a lot to do with this one and **__**Truth about the Past.)...its quite juicy with twists, turns, and romance.  
><strong>_

_**I Will continue soon. Will have more Shitennou & Scouts. Will have more Greg & Ami. Will have more Nephrite and Molly. Will have more Darien and Serena. Will have more Rei & Chad. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Voice and the Handkerchief**

Molly walked home by herself. She knew she ditched Melvin and felt terrible about it. But it was too hard for her now that Nephrite was alive again. How could that be? And Serena had been Sailor Moon all along and didn't tell her? She couldn't really blame Serena for that part. What did Nephrite mean that he was a different person? What did that other one say about being paired with the Sailor Scouts? She found that she had walked to the open area of the park, not too far from where Nephrite had originally died. And that Zoicite was with them and acted like nothing was wrong? Like that evil lady didn't kill him? How was all of this happening?

"Molly?"

"Who is it? I want to be alone right now." She sat on a bench head looking down, not even looking up to address the person.

"It's me Molly, Nephrite."

She looked back and stared at him. It was! It was Maxfield Stanton…or Nephrite as he told her before. He did look different. He didn't wear clothes that were common to everyday people; he wore more of a suit, buttoned on the side and a cape. Like he had come from a different era of time maybe.

"I can't believe it's really you." She said aloud before she could stop herself.

"Molly you have to realize things changed. I never meant to leave you that day."

"But that evil lady the one that killed you!" She said accusingly.

His eyes widened. "That's what I have to talk to you about Molly. We were all working against Sailor Moon back then. We were brainwashed. Zoicite didn't know what she was doing. We've been reborn again. Before you and I ever were Molly, I was with Sailor Jupiter. Back when the Moon Kingdom thrived. I remember that now. Sailor Moon helped me remember my past."

"So you're saying you never loved me?" She said gloomily.

"No Molly it's not that at all. I was meant to be with someone else before I was even born to this world. I saw that other boy with you. Ever since you ran off he never stopped looking for you."

"Who Melvin?" She said it like she was questioning that it was even him.

"He cares for you Molly. I'm not going anywhere now. We can still be friends. You had to continue living your life after me; I can't blame you for that. Forgive Zoicite; she's seen her old ways were evil. I have forgiven her; I just hope you can forgive me."

She couldn't hold them back. "Of course I can." She ran to him and fit her arms around his chest, burying her head in his jacket. He looked down at the crying girl and smiled.

"Molly! Molly where are you?"

She recognized the voice. It was Melvin.

"Molly," He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her off of him, and smiled. "He needs you." She nodded and quickly ran away to the voice coming from the edge of the woods.

"Molly, were you crying?" Melvin asked looking at the red-haired girl who had ran up to him, adjusting his glasses. He pulled out a handkerchief for her to used.

"Of course it is Melvin." She took it and wiped her eyes. She looked down at it. It was orange. She smiled. "Oh Melvin!" She then hugged the boy, who was clueless of what had just happened. While she was hugging him, something occurred to her. She had recognized Melvin's voice instantly, but couldn't do the same with Nephrite…maybe…just maybe that meant something. 

* * *

><p><em>I hate to be a nag-er but my other story about Princess Malaena is only got one reviewer...seriously its a good story i promise. If you read Truth about the Past, it will show some of those scenes through her perspective too. This story will be better if you read it too, because the ending will make more sense...again...I don't want to have to delete it...but if nobody else reads it i will have too.<em>

_ps. Hope im not being too much of a downer. I also hope you like this story. I will update as often as possible...and answer as many un-answered questions as possible as i go along. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Lovers and Fans**

"You guys I don't know if I can handle all of these people." Rei said angry, pushing the doors closed to the temple, walking into the room where the she told her fortunes with fire.

The rest of them crowded in the room sitting on the floor. "We should have expected this." Amara said.

"It's not that bad." Mina said smiling. The other girls new she adored all of this attention.

"Actually it's all of these girls. My grandpa loves it." Rei said after bolting the door.

"Why are they're so many girls I wonder?" Leta asked, secretly hoping for more boy-fans.

"I'd say that would be Darien's fault." Michelle teased giggling.

He put his hand behind his head, with a guilty look. "Sorry guys, I didn't know Tuxedo Mask had such a fan base."

"We'll its not all bad. At least my grandpa can keep them busy while we have our meeting. But I think we need some body guards or something." Rei said, trying to shift the blame off of him.

"Rei is right. It would be a lot easier if we did have a better place to meet." Ami agreed.

"It will be much easier when we have the Tokyo Palace to reside in." Luna said suddenly, leaping onto wooden chair in the corner.

"We still have to make sure that the rest of the world supports us. We're talking about a new government here that turns back a few centuries. You and Serena will have a lot of work when it comes down to it." Artemis joins in.

"its okay, once I use my silver crystal they won't be able to refuse!" Serena said cheerfully.

"Actually Serena, it won't be that easy. You'll need to take a democratic stance so the world can agree to stay on our side." Ami said.

"A demo-what?" Serena said.

"She's right. What she means Serena is that we have to let the rest of the world and their people choose to follow us, and we intern must listen to what they have to say." Darien explained.

"Oh." She said.

"Which is the mistake that the moon kingdom made in the past, that we can't afford to make again." He continued. The scouts new he meant the formation of another dark moon, or opposing force.

"You're right." Serena said as if she had suddenly understood everything that had gone on. "I spoke to my mother, she told me not to make the same mistake. I didn't save them all for nothing."

"Speaking of that, where are the Shitennou?" Mina asked.

"Probably out there somewhere." Rei said sarcastically motioning towards the noise coming from the outer door.

"And if they are, they probably can't get in here anyway." Mina said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Not with that crowd." Amara added.

"Speaking of that, where is Greg off to Ami?" Leta asked innocently.

"I'm not sure exactly. I didn't even know he was back in the city." She admitted, squeezing her knees closer to her chest.

"Yea that was really nice how he supported us yesterday." Rei said.

"Hey what about Chad, Rei?" Mina gave her a sly look.

"Nothing really…" Rei started. "He knows that I'm Sailor Mars now, but I told him that I was meant to be with Jadeite."

"And how did he take it?" Serena asked surprised.

"As good as he could I guess. He was disappointed I think, but I told him that we could still be friends. I mean Chad's a nice guy, but he was never really what I wanted."

"But a guy that almost creamed us with jet-planes is?" Serena asked.

"Hey Serena, you know that feeling you had when you were with Darien, like you knew each other from the past or something?" Leta said leaning back.

"Yea, I guess." She said remembering back to when she first learned that she was the moon princess and her and Darien where meant to be.

"That's what we feel with the shitennou. You know I felt really bad at first when I learnt that I was supposed to be with Nephrite after Molly and all that, but when I saw him, it was like every memory kept rushing back. He wasn't just like an old boyfriend, you know?" Leta said.

"Yea Serena, you should know how we feel. Hell Malachite almost creamed us into bits with that dome before, Jadeites not the only one." Rei defended.

"Hey, don't be dissing Malachite!" Mina said. "Yea and you guys would have been creamed if it wasn't for Sailor V!" She said proudly.

"It's nice to see you girls happy and in love!" Michelle said happily, looking up to Amara.

"We also have something to say." Amara said.

They all perked up looking at the cousins.

"We're not actually cousins." Amara said

"What then what are you?" Mina asked wide eyed.

"We're actually more like a couple. I hope you guys don't mind that we never told you." Michelle said smiling.

"A couple?" Leta repeated.

"Yea, I know that it seems weird. We just didn't want to tell you guys before we could really trust you." Amara admitted.

"Well that's good for you two." Rei said smiling sitting down.

"I hope this doesn't change the way you look at us." Michelle said kindly.

"Not at all!" Serena said happily. "I guess that explains why Mina and I thought you were…"

"A guy?" Amara said recalling when she first met them at the arcade. "haha, yea I got that a lot. Don't worry about it meat-ball head."

"Awh not you too?" Serena said referring to the name.

The scouts laughed. "Now scouts beware that until the Crystal Tokyo is up and running, we're going to have to be careful out in the open. People will be watching our every move."Artemis warned.

"Yea, I can't look at a Television without us all over it." Mina admitted recalling shutting off the TV. in her house that morning.

"Mina, are you actually sick of the publicity?" Ami asked.

"Noooo… I didn't say that." Mina said looking away.

"But Artemis is right, like when are you and Darien going to get married?" Rei said suddenly.

"Me? Us? I don't know." Serena said taken back, excitedly, looking over to Darien.

"It will happen Rei; let's not rush the couple too much." Luna said giving Darien a look that even made him think the cat had been insinuating the opposite. "However, I think that for now, it might be best to travel as sailor scouts."

"Luna's right. Then we'll have a good up on them if they get in our way." Amara said, slightly threateningly.

"Amara!" Michelle scolded, smiling.

"She's got a point. " Darien said.

"Yea except I don't know if that will keep the girls away from you." Leta said smiling.

"Yea but I know what will…" Rei said.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Sailor Obsessive over there. " Rei teased looking at the fuming blonde.

"Hey!" Serena said crossing her arms as they all laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Starlight Night**

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon leaped from roof to roof, disappearing in the night from the other scouts moving in the directions of their houses. It had been a long day at Rei's house, waiting for dusk to emerge unseen. News reporters, fans and the everyday unknowing came to see these super heroes in action, human or sailor scout. The scouts had to divert themselves in the darkness to depend on shadows, and roof tops where mere humans couldn't reach to make their way to their house. Ami was going to talk to the local police about privacy complaints and possible guards to their family homes. Mina had a scouted eye for their earth lord lovers and Leta was rooming with her until she felt she could stay by herself again. Rei had to deal with her grandpa, who kept hiring girls that merely wanted to be at the temple so they could see the Sailor Scouts in action, or Tuxedo Mask in person.

"Come on Serena, this way."

"But Darien, my house is over there." Sailor Moon looked over the house tops towards her house that was a few streets in the opposite direction.

"Just go with it, okay?" He said looking down at her.

"Ohh, I see what's going on here." Serena said waiting for a kiss, to open her eyes to see him hopping houses ahead of her. "Hey wait for me!"

She watched him as he waited just long enough for him to grab her hand and rush her in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Here." He took out a small piece of cloth and tied it around her eyes so she couldn't see anything. He then picked her up and dashed back into the night. She heard doors open and steps of stairs after a long while she felt like they had stopped moving. "Can I see now?"

"Here." He took the blindfold off of Sailor Moon and she looked around. Where were they? In an elevator? She looked out the glass windows to see a midnight skyline of Tokyo. "Darien, where are we exactly?" She asked with innocent curiosity.

"Don't you remember? It's Star Light Tower. It's the first place I really got to know you Serena."

"It's also the place where you promised me you'd stop calling me meat ball head."

"Didn't I?"

"Well after you lost your memory…"

"Well that it doesn't count." He smiled at her.

"So Darien, why did you bring me here all of a sudden?" She said blushing looking out of the window.

"Because it's the first time I really saw who you were."

She looked over at him. She remembered how he'd opened up to her for the first time; for the first time he hadn't seemed like tough ol' Darien. It was also the time when she revealed to him who she really was; Sailor Moon. She had been hit with the same surprise of learning that he was the hunk of her dreams Tuxedo Mask.

"You know, it was the first time I really saw talked to you Darien. Finding the Rainbow Crystals to find out who you really were? Ring a bell?" She raised her eyebrow to him.

"Yes it does, and I also found the princess of my dreams who finally set me free again." He said this while wrapping his arms around her from behind. She smiled feeling the happiness of being in his arms again. She recalled the moment that she had found out that she was the moon princess; it was a hard moment for her. She had thought she had lost Tuxedo Mask, and she also thought that being a moon princess, apart from being wicked cool, would be something she couldn't do on her own. Now they had come so far. She remembered the elevator ride being slow torture before, but now it was a moment she wanted to last forever.

"Serena," Tuxedo Mask said pulling his arms away from her and taking a step back.

"Yes Darien?" She looked up at him with sapphire blue eyes.

"I found my princess here, and I've lost her one too many times before. I don't ever want to loose her again." Before he said another word he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it to a ring. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, as her mind suddenly went blank with shock. Then when she came too she found her voice.  
>"Yes, of course I will."<p>

He smiled and took the ring and placed it one her finger. She looked at it in awe. How could he afford such things? It had a large white diamond with two smaller pink diamonds that were by its side. It reminded her of the ring that he had given to her before he had been supposed to leave abroad for school. She looked closer she could see small roses engraved along the band. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh I'm so happy." She said and suddenly threw herself onto Tuxedo Mask hanging from his neck, on her tiptoes, in embrace.

"I'm happy you are Serena, I love you." He looked down at her and kissed her. Then as if magic had taken over the moon appeared from beneath the clouds and shone onto them, flashing their old selves for a moment as prince and princess. Suddenly she heard a small sound, and opened her eyes to take out the star locket that had magically begun to play music for them.

"The locket was only supposed to play beautiful music for the couple, until they met again." Darien said smiling.

The both looked from the locket to the moon, staring up at the sky.

"Perfect. It's all so perfect." She thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Brides Maids**

"So he just asked you last night?" Rei asked before sipping her drink.

"Yea, just brought me right to starlight tower." Serena said with a wide smile.

"Wow, you're so lucky Serena." Mina said.

"Yea, look at the size of that ring. I mean I thought he already got you that other one before he left for America." Leta said scouting out the rock on her finger.

"What that?" Serena said confused.

"Yea Serena, he put it on your ring finger before but you were too darn oblivious to notice. Poor Darien had to get you two; you're going to run that boy dry." Rei said rolling her eyes.

"Oh give her a break Rei, we should all be happy that she's getting married." Ami said meekly.

"Hey Ami you should be siding with the boyfriend-less and … unless you talked to Greg last night…" Mina said raising an eyebrow smiling.

"Well…uhm…" She coughed on her drink.

"You did!" Leta said smiling.

"He just called me on the phone…it wasn't anything." Ami said looking down.

"Awh come on Ami, you have time for a boyfriend now. You can't deny how much Greg means to you. Like I said before you're using the distance as an excuse. You really need to make sure he knows how you feel." Leta said.

"Hey would you guys mind being my brides maids?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Of course we would Serena!" Mina said looking bright eyed.

"Good." She smiled.

"So who's the maid of honor?" Rei asked eyebrow lifted.

"Hey you girls need any refills?" Andrew asked them interrupting.

"No not right now Andrew, but thanks." Leta said.

"So how much longer are you going to be, because I don't know if I can hold the doors for much longer…" He looked over to the locked doors and crowds of people at them.

"Sorry Andrew, you know how it works now." Rei sighed.

"Yea thanks for getting us that protection Ami." Mina smiled.

"No problem, I just hope it doesn't influence your business Andrew." Ami said looking to the flustered Andrew.

"No not at all. Believe me once you guys leave I'll have the business that I couldn't have gotten before." He said motioning to the doors.

"Alright, we won't be too much longer." Rei smiled. "So back to that question Serena?"

Serena shrunk in her seat. "Well actually…"

"You better think before you speak." Mina warned.

"Yea better choose someone who's strong enough to take the responsibility." Leta added.

"And with good organization skills." Ami added.

"Well actually I was going to ask Molly." Serena said.

They all looked taken back for a moment.

"It's just she's always been there for me, even got in trouble because of us. I hope you guys don't mind…"

"Of course not Serena!" Mina.

"We'll support you no matter what." Leta said.

"It makes sense, she took quite a few hits for us." Ami reasoned smiling.

"Yea, plus we'll still be in the wedding party, and help you find your dress…and our dresses." Rei added.

"Good." Serena smiled. "Now let's go, I'm stuffed."

"Never thought I'd hear those words." Mina laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Sh-urprise!**

"Hey Darien how come you called us all over to your place?" Rei asked confused standing in the middle of Darien's apartment.

"Because I have a surprise for you girls." He said smiling at the girls standing close to the doorway of his apartment.

"Oh I like surprises!" Mina said excitedly. "Don't you guys?"

"Mhm..." Ami gulped.

"Awh common Dar, just show us!" Lita said.

"Yea, you didn't tell me about any surprise?" Serena said pouting.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then Serena, we all know you're large mouth would have ruined it for everyone."Rei challenged smiling.

"Guys, that's enough." Darien said. "Here's your surprise." He opened the door to the other room, and the girls watched anxiously to see the door creek to four men standing just outside the doorway. They're eyes widened; Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite and Greg?

"Just thought I'd introduce you guys to my groomsmen before the wedding?" Darien smiled arms crossed.

"We were much honored when he asked." Malachite bowed his head.

"Greg?" Ami stood there wide eyed.

"Yea Greg, I hope you don't mind, I know we didn't get off to a good start?" Darien asked.

"Oh no it's fine Darien, I'm really honored actually." Greg admitted, looking somewhat out of place with the three ex-nega-verse warriors.

"Good, I really do admire you're morals, even though you probably couldn't tell before…" Darien put his hand behind his head shamefully.

"Wait, who's your best man?" Leta asked.

"I had already asked Andrew a while ago. He couldn't come though; he said he was too busy at work."

The girls all looked down, guiltily.

"So does this mean we'll be able to spend more time with you guys?" Mina asked, being the first to speak up.

"If you would like it that way princess?" Malachite said bowing before offering his hand to her.

"Princess?" Mina repeated. The scouts had forgotten on the most part that they were also princesses. "Oh I think I'm going to like this." She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I hope we're not intruding or anything?" Leta said blushing.

"Of course not, the stars are aligned for reunion tonight." Nephrite smiled at Leta.

"Wow, you remind me of an old boyfriend kinda…" She said before stopping herself.

"I was your old boyfriend kinda…" He smiled before walking off arm in arm.

"I hope you can forgive me for almost running you girls over before." Jadeite said, bowing his head down for forgiveness.

"If you can forgive me for using my fire scroll on you." Rei smiled at him.

"I deserved it, plus I like it fiery." He said smiling and whisked her out of the room.

"Uhm hey Ami, I know I'm not a guardian of Prince Endymion, or an ex-nega moon warrior but I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Of course I don't mind Greg." Ami smiled at Greg, blushing.

"Good, then let's go out and do something." He then grabbed her arm in a similar fashion that the shitennou did and moved her out the door.

"So I guess it's just you and me now Serena." Darien said astonished by how quickly they left.

"Hey Darien where was Zoisite?"

"Well she was a girl, so I couldn't really have her as a best man, but I did ask her. She said she'd rather just stay back."

"But she was alright though?" Serena asked.

"Yea she seemed like it, she wasn't at all like she used to be."

"Good, I don't want to have to dodge anymore flying crystals."

"Either do I."

"How did you find them?"

"They actually live a few stories up."

"The same building? No way!" Serena said surprised.

"Yea and I got a hold of Greg pretty easily too, his parents actually moved back here for his father's job, coincidently."

"Wow, that's great for Ami."

"Yea it's nice they all have someone now."

"Yea, now Rei cant bug me for being the only one with a boyfriend…" Serena said under her breath. "Speaking of Rei…I didn't actually thank you for the ring."

"Serena you don't have to thank me, it's an engagement ring."

"I know, but Rei pointed out that you already got me a ring from before so you really didn't have to."

Darien raised his eyebrow. "Well if you want Serena I can return it…."

"No, no I didn't mean that. I just wanted to thank you for last night." Serena quickly covering her tracks.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Darien said leaning back on his couch.

"I did."Serena said bouncing down beside him, smiling.

"You know I really thought I was going to lose you back then." Darien said remembering the moment he lost sight of her blue eyes.

"Well I didn't mean for that to happen, but I had to save…"

"I actually did you know, and it made me really reminded me how unbelievably amazing and strong you are."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"The fact that you continuously put yourself on the line for others."

"But you do that for me all the time." Serena said looking up from her hands.

"It's true, I do don't I…" Darien said thinking.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Serena said smiling before pecking him on the cheek and resting her head on his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so i see no need to touch on religion considering i dont see how it alters what we believe in faith. I no that being a catholic it wouldnt really make a difference to my religion. Again it gets really controversial, and even in terms of politics i wont be getting in too deep. I dont know enough about religions to quote or add in about them, especially without offending. I hope nobody minds. It's really just for the best.<br>Ps. check out my other fan-fic for Melaena? pleeeeeeeeez? Or read Truth about the Past and review it and then read the Malaena one...OR read them all ! :) hehe. just kidding. but seriously take a look because the review count on it is low and I SWEAR its good...**_

_**. i dont want to sound like a self-induldged self-promoting freak so again its just a suggestion.**_

_**OH and about Sailor Saturn; if you recall hotaru was reborn as a baby therefore she wont be reawoken until she is older, probably around the same time that rini is when she is ...ahem...made in the future... (or at least that is what i thought...)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Quirks of being the Maid of Honor**

"Wow Serena, I didn't know being a maid of honor was so much work!" Molly said sitting on Serena's room floor staring at pictures of drapes, flowers, deserts and dinner arrangements.

"Hey, girls I brought up some cookies and milk for a snack!" Serena's mom came up the stairs to her room holding a platter with some cups and cookies on it.

"Thanks mom!" Serena's eyes widened.

"Oh this is all so exciting." Her mom said staring at the pictures and catalogs on the ground.

"Yea but I don't know where to start…" Molly said.

"Well how about a color theme?" Her mom said, that's what I started with.

"What was yours?" Serena asked her mother.

"Oh well just the normal white and black but who's to say you can't add an accent color or something Serena?" She said walking back down the stairs out of her room.

"Hey Serena, how about the same colors as your engagement ring? That way you can do what your mom said."

"That's a good idea Molly!" She answered before grabbing a cookie. She looked down to the huge rock or rocks on her finger. Darien really had outdone himself.

"So pink and white it is. That narrows it down a bit. Serena you know that you could probably get any designer in the world to do your wedding for you."

"I know. But I want it to be special; I don't know if I want the whole world involved." She said looking at the ripples in the milk in her glass.

"I know Serena, how about the aisle will go outside the church, that way everyone can see you before you get in for the ceremony? Like a runway! Plus I'll get to calling bridal shops around, are you sure you like this one?"

Serena looked at the white dress. It had lily-like flowers around the shoulders, and was long sleeved to a swan finish at the arm. It had just enough flounce that it didn't look ridiculous. It was simple, but yet everything she  
>wanted. As much as she was normally for pink, she figured having the colors of her wedding incorporate her ring. Plus she wanted roses. She had to be holding red roses down the aisle. She had to do that at the least for her<br>Tuxedo Mask. She smiled.

"Hello Serena, earth to Serena?"

"Oh sorry Molly, and yea I want this one. Plus I want to be holding red roses." Serena said almost regally.

"Then we'll get pink roses for beside the long aisle outside!" Molly said happily. "Well Serena, it's getting late, I better be going home now."

"Okay bye Molly!" Serena said getting up to bring her friend out. She watched as she walked down the street, wedding books in hand down the street.

"So did you two get a lot done?" Her mom smiled at her sitting down on the couch.

"I'd say so." Serena started. "You know I hope Melvin doesn't mind not being a groom's man. He and Darien were never really close."

"Haha, Serena hunny I'm sure he doesn't mind. Plus I wouldn't trust Melvin to not trip up at the altar." Her mother giggled.

"Mom!" Serena scolded laughing too.

"You know Serena; I hope Darien doesn't think he's paying for the reception all by himself." Her mother looked to her.

"I hadn't really thought of that." Serena said, remembering how Darien didn't have parents or in-laws or relatives…well Brenna but who knows where she was.

"Well you tell him that your father and I will take some of the cost from him. He's a single guy, I'm sure he doesn't have that much money."

"He _will_ be prince of the Earth sooner or later." She smiled to her mom. She wasn't sure about Darien's financial well being, but he owned a nice car, a nice apartment, and hell gave her a super nice ring.

"And you are Princess of the Moon, but I can't promise you riches Serena. You two will have to work on that part." Her mother rationed. "Either way, he's not paying for the whole thing, and I want you and Molly to show me what  
>you girls picked out." She finished with a little squeal before returning to the kitchen.<p>

Serena went upstairs and began to daydream about the upcoming wedding of her dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dress Up**

"Serena you look amazing!" Molly said looking at Serena in her wedding gown in the mirrors.

"Surprisingly good choice." Rei said nodding in approval.

"Darien's going to melt when he sees you." Mina squealed.

"It is quite nice." Ami smiled.

"Yea, I like it. So what are you doing for our dresses?" Leta asked curiously.

"Well the theme is pale pink and white." Molly pointed out.

"How about you guys pick out the one you like and then we'll choose!" Serena said twirling in her own before turning to the girls.

"I like it." Mina said. "Let's go girls!"

Suddenly the five girls were in different corners of the designer dress store, burning through racks of dresses. Five minutes later they were in the dressing rooms revealing themselves to a rainbow of different dresses.  
>Rei was standing in a red dress, with a plunging neck line, and a strip of lighter red down the middle with a slit at the bottom. Ami was in a sapphire blue dress, which's bust was a slightly lighter blue, and the bottom fanned out like a mermaid. Leta was in an emerald green dress which was pulled on both sides to reveal a lighter under dress, where two matching pink roses sat on her hips. Mina was in a golden yellow dress, and at the mid waist was a lighter layer of the color that over top of the dress to her mid-thigh. Molly was in a light pink dress, that went off her shoulders and had a small train of sheer pink on back above the skirt.<p>

"You girls really couldn't have gone in any more separate directions." Luna said with a sweat mark above her head.

"I like it." Serena said breaking the awkward silence of sideways glances at each other.

"Really Serena you like all of them?" Molly said surprised.

"Yea, does it matter?"

"No, it's just normally the brides maids all wear the same dress…that's why I'm wearing a light pink one."

"Well their all princesses too, and well you're my maid of honor so it all works out."

"Yea I guess we could do that." Rei agreed.

"If it doesn't take away from your wedding Serena?" Leta asked.

"No, no don't worry about it! You guys have to look good for the shitennou, eh Mina?" Serena nudged Mina with a sly smile on her face.

Mina's face went red, and the girls soon followed.

"Hey Molly, is Melvin coming?" Ami suddenly asked.

"Yea Melvin's coming." Molly said smiling.

"Ami did you seriously think I didn't invite him to the wedding?" Serena said taken back.

"Well Serena, you didn't actually give me an invite to give to him, you just told me to tell him." Molly admitted.

"Well, heh heh, no point in wasting paper right guys? Plus you see him like everyday so what did it matter…"

"Serena!" Rei scolded.

"Come on guys, look at us. We look planet princess fab!" Mina said checking out her appearance in the mirror again.

"We do look pretty good." Leta admitted putting her hand on her hip.

"Then let's get them and go." Serena said holding up a credit card.

"Wow, Serena you have a credit card? I didn't know you worked." Ami asked.

"I don't. It's my mom's."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Counting Down the Days and the Memories**

Days had past and the scouts were busy. Finding a church wasn't hard, one of the larger churches took them in, and Molly had even planned out that they drop a stained glass-like banner with a bunny on it for Serena. The reception after was at the Tokyo Grand Hall, which speaking with the mayor to reserve it didn't seem to be a problem after the word Sailor Moon was used. Molly had summed up the courage to make a public announcement that only the family and friends with invites would make it into the church and reception, that all other's would have to watch outside from the extended aisle. The police had been informed of the all day service that they would be performing. The date was set; July 30th. Time flied in between the small parties, one for Serena and one for Darien, with their brides maids and grooms men. Now they were counting down the last few days before the big date.

They all sat at a large table at an outside café. Rei was leaning on Jadeite, the happiest anyone had ever seen her. Jupiter was starry-eyed with Malachite, and he seemed to like these stars just as much as the real ones. Malachite treated Mina like she was a super-star already, which made her even more appreciative of him; she didn't need to flirt with any other man. Ami was constantly red faced around Greg, and Greg made sure not to make her feel uncomfortable; innocent in love. Molly and Melvin were laughing away, as Molly laughed at Melvin's little klutzy quirks. Serena was happy admiring the happiness of her friends. She looked up to Darien who was talking to Greg about having a photographic memory and she smiled even more than before. She didn't mind not eating sweets because according to Rei and Luna she "had to fit in her wedding dress". She didn't mind it because life was sweet. The summer air mingling with the love that also was in the air made her just as satisfied. She linked her arm on Darien's and laid her head on his shoulder content.

"Are you okay?" Darien said looking down at her, breaking her train of thought.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Serena asked.

"Well…you haven't been eating that much…" Darien said smiling.

"You mean AS much." Rei and Jadeite laughed.

Serena shot her a look. Jadeite was perfect for her; his blonde hair stood out against her raven colored locks. Rei's fortune telling went hand in hand with Jadeite's ability with illusion, making it more commercial for her temple. "I'm just watching what I eat."

"That's good Serena, save yourself for the party. I'm bringing a whole bunch of baked goods." Leta smiled. Serena's eyes widened with happiness.

"And if I keep hanging around your apartment, the stars might predict me not fitting in my tux." Nephrite added.

"Oh well, you don't have too if you don't want to." Leta said shying up a bit.

"Are you kidding me? Their delicious, plus your sweet enough as it is." Nephrite said putting his arm around her.  
>Serena noted how she had finally found a decent boyfriend, unlike her last boyfriend…whoever.<p>

"Don't forget, you two will have to learn about a lot of politics after all of this. It won't be all easy." Ami added, her  
>academics speaking for her.<p>

"Of course, I thought that Greg's photographic memory can help us on that." Darien smiled.

"Well if you really want me too. I wont lie it hasn't been the same since that rainbow crystal incident but it still works." Greg admitted.

"Are you kidding me Greg, you stated the whole first part of the Medical Book I was reading last night." Ami said, making up for being so humble.

"Yea but you memorized it all." Greg said, seeming that much more impressed with Ami. She blushed again and smiled.

"I'm really surprised Ami that you got us such great protection from the police." Serena said as the whole outside of the café was roped off, and most people were just submitting to the police's warnings to stay away.

"This is great it's like we're famous!" Mina smiled widely before taking a sip of her drink before looking around for admiring fans.

"You were famous before? You were Sailor V!" Serena admitted recalling admiring her before ever learning of her own Sailor Scout identity.

"Hey how has Zoicite been?" Darien asked.

"She's been fine. She's getting used to the changes. She's not used to being so…" Malachite answered.

"I always thought that she was your…" Serena started. "Ow!" She felt Rei pinch her.

"Ahem, she always meant a lot to me. We didn't have any memory of our past so we assumed the feeling was mutual. Now we realize she is my sibling. Zoicite was always headstrong under my command. But now that we remember our past, she has to get used to the changes." He looked to Mina.

"I'm getting pretty used to the changes." Mina said batting her blue eyes at him.

"I understand though. She's more alone now than she was before; she also seemed like she was the most vengeful. It's probably a lot to take in at once." Darien reasoned. Malachite nodded.

"Hmm well all of this talk is so confusing; all I remember is her trying to kill us all with that crazy meat-ball guy at the fair." Melvin recalled.

"Yea and Tuxedo-Melvin." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Tuxedo Melvin?" Darien asked.

"Oh yea Serena told Melvin, what her perfect guy would be and it translated to Tuxedo Mask. So Melvin here tried to be my Tuxedo Mask, but spicy shrimp just didn't do the trick." Molly explained laughing. Serena blushed.

"Tuxedo Mask was your perfect guy? Even then?" Darien smirked looking down to Serena.

"Well I mean come on; you were some masked guy that saved me all the time." Serena said bashfully.

"Oh come on Serena, you were nuts over him." Rei admitted for her.

"Speak for yourself." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hey I don't mind." Darien said laughing.

"When did you first notice me?" Serena asked fishing.

"Well…uhm…" He looked nervous.

"You can tell me." Serena smiled.

"Well actually it was when we were at Peggy Jones, started to notice you weren't just a meatball head." He admitted. Rei perked up. "After that, I'd say in the elevator in Star Light tower."

"Are you kidding me? Serena's one of the best looking in our class! Plus she's had quite a few guys in our class crush out on her…like that Alan kid did before he left." Melvin blurted out.

"Speak for yourself." Molly retorted.

"Oh well, Alan's happy with Anne." Serena said dismissively.

"I thought Anne was his sister?" Molly asked.

"Not exactly." Serena said.

"I bet they were Aliens from some outer space world. They definitely didn't speak French and they disappeared all the time." Melvin said pushing up his glasses.

"Melvin, don't talk like that." Molly said, with the intentions to defend them.

"Well actually he _is_ kind of right."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Love, Vows, a Kiss, and a Twist at the End You'd Hate to Miss**

This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for for years, and yet it took Luna to remind her that today was only the beginning.

"Remember Serena, you must restore Crystal Tokyo to the Moon's former glory. You and the scouts will have a lot to do and ... and..."

Serena looked down at the cat.

"And...you look absolutely wonderful in that dress Serena." Luna sniffed. Serena smiled at her cat, sometimes Luna could be hard, but she really was like her mother.

"Serena, they're all waiting for you, you should really go, you've got quite the aisle to walk down..." Serena's dad walked in and then saw her. "Oh my baby girl is growing right up...you know really you shouldn't be doing this so early..." He pushed his glasses up on his face covering a tear.

"Dad, really?" Serena smiled.

"Come on you two!" Artemis poked his head in the door. "Everyone's waiting."

"And where were you?" Luna had her eyebrow raised.

"With the Prince of course, do you think i wasn't doing anything?"

"I didn't say anything of the sorts." Luna finished unassumingly with a smile.

"They argue like a married couple..." Her dad whispered to her.

Serena giggled. "Something like that."

"Okay, lets go!" Artemis finally looked up.

Serena left the room, and entered the outside with her father by her side, the sun initially shocking her eyes, causing her to squint before she saw the sight in front of her. She moved through the curtains out to a long aisle, a soft pink carpet leading through flowers of small bushes of roses, and crowds of people outlining them. Faces blurring of people she knew and people she didn't, camera crews and a few skeptics danced in and out of the crowd as Luna and Artemis kept a watchful eye on their Moon Princess from behind.

She couldn't explain it as anything but surreal. Waves of people cheered and yet it all felt so abstract. It felt like just yesterday she was in her mirror putting on the broach from the talking cat about to save Molly from the Negaverse, and now people knew who she was. She was Sailor Moon. She was the Champion of Justice. The Princess of the Moon, who would make the universe move towards perfect harmony. And now, she was walking step and step forward the one person in her life that she had fought so hard to keep; Darien.

The one man who she couldn't stand when she first met him and now was finding it harder and harder to walk away from him when he had to leave her in the evenings. Every step, she found herself staring at her dad, star struck - love struck with tears forming behind his square shaped glasses. People from her school, faces that she vaguely remembered from battles, shifted together in mass groups as she felt dazed and overwhelmed happily from the flood of emotions and memories of the scouts battles and victories.

And suddenly she felt her father stop on her arm. As she her eyes went wide like awakening from a dream, she realized she too had stopped. She didn't know why at first but she looked ahead up to see it was because they had gotten to the entrance of the church. All the same, she was looking up into the dark blue eyes of her Prince. Darien stood with a gentile smile, as he looked down at his Moon Princess.

The Moon Princess he'd only seen in dreams faintly recognizing the unworldly beauty she possessed in his fight to find her and set her free. The Sailor Scout that he'd fought so hard to save. The girl that brought him back time and time again from the clutches of the Dark Moon, now a part of his history, identifying a part of his past that he had long since forgotten as a child and as a Prince. The girl that he'd save time and time again, and the blonde haired, blue eyed goddess that had been klutzy enough to hit her failing test off of him the first day they met.

"It's finally happening." She felt herself say, with a silent whisper to him as he nodded with a kind smile. She turned to her teary eyed father and gave him a hug. He nodded and walked off to the side.

She took Darien's arm, as they walked into the church. A large glass mural was made on the wall portraying a crescent moon and a rose on the inside of the crescent and a small rabbit on the outside. The light brought a rainbow of colors to the floor of the church, as she saw her friends, her scouts, standing in a row looking back at her, with Darien's best men across from them looking their way too.

So many faces blurred by. She questioned some of the people in her mind; family? Friends? Faces of people that looked familiar that she couldn't place?

Suddenly she wondered; was she dreaming again? Was this another fantasy of her over-home-worked mind? Another illusion by some evil twisting her life into a tease that would fall apart to a harsh reality at any minute?

She fought the temptation to pinch herself. Darien looked at her; he'd seen some faces that even he couldn't place, but he knew that his warrior Shitennou wouldn't invite anyone that they didn't know into the sacred church. He squeezed her arm lightly with his hand that was free from their link. Her blue eyes shone up with a peaceful wonder and curiosity that could only come from his Bunny.

She saw his reassuring smile and let the wonder slide from her mind. This was the moment. This was the time for them.

As time flew as she stared into his eyes, suddenly she was listening to the Priest ask them for the rings. She felt it slide onto her finger like a glove, and suddenly felt one. Whole. After everything they went through this was their promised reward; they're time to be beside each other for eternity.

Next thing she knew the Priest was allowing Darien to kiss her, the groom to the bride.

He looked at her soft pink lips and kissed her. Nothing more did he feel then happiness knowing now he could be with Serena forever and protect her closely as her husband.

At the chiming of bells, doves left the steeple, as the couple left into Darien's red sports car, with the cheering of the couple many had hoped to see come together; Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, as red rose petals flung into their direction, gracefully approving the wedding. The warrior princess of the Moon together with the Masked protector of the Earth.

* * *

><p>She felt the rush of air pass through her odangos, her long hair of slightly curled blonde locks as Darien drove to the after spot of their party being held with their closest of friends, after a short drive of peacefulness along the lake. Silence was held in a way that they didn't need words to explain to each other their thoughts they just knew.<p>

It wasnt long until they entered when they saw that many of the people in the church were at the reception; she let Molly, with the aid of Darien's best men the Shittenou decide who should come.

Her head spun with the sudden rush of the realization of all that happened during the day. She felt a familiarity of faces, while some distant she couldn't place. She quietly left the table with her bridesmaids and Darien and his best men to go to the bathroom; she needed some fresh air.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked, grabbing her hand before she left the table.

"I'm fine." She answered with as much elegance as she could muster. "I just need some air."

"I understand, I'll be waiting for you to return" He smiled, "My princess."

She felt a wave of a blush hit her face, as even then it pained her to let go of his hand; separation from Darien was never easy.

She went into the bathroom at splashed her face barely, hoping not to ruin any of Mina's almost perfect makeup. She needed to relax; she couldn't handle all the excitement of today and yet she could battle the Negaverse in less then one? She was really turning into a princess.

She left the room, too quickly, almost not noticing the couple standing immediately infront of her, and bumped into someone.

"Ouch."

"Are you alright Princess, or should I be calling you Neo-Queen Serenity?"

The voice echoed in her mind. Those words. She'd heard them before, but this time with less edge. She looked up to see a pair of purple eyes and wispy white hair, framing the face of a man she never thought she'd see again.

"Is something wrong darling?"

Serena then caught notice of the woman he was standing with. Long black hair like Rei's, twisted into diamond odangos, and one singular round bun letting loose flowing hair to brush the skim of the floor, with piercing lilac eyes and ruby red lips.

She felt a small involuntary gasp escape her lips. It couldn't be...did she not save her? Was she really here? Or did she fail? They were here? A dream or a nightmare could it really be..._Melaena..._

* * *

><p><em>(if you haven't read truth about the past...now would be a good time to do so. Its a continuation of what happened after Galaxia, and explains alot of questions that i felt i wanted to answer. From here on in, there will be a lot of reference to that, so read on please or <em>_maybe if you'd like you could read Truth About the Past? I really would love more criticism on that one...it was one of my better fan fictions._

If you did read Truth about the past, then you'll know who the evil Melaena is and you can just as easily read on...also i'm planning on making a fic to explain what is happening further...but ill mention it at a later time ...

ANYWHO ENJOY ~ thank you for all of the feed back ! i really appreciate it!

- purpledancer69


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Good, The Bad and the Dancing**

"Is something wrong?" A hand was placed on her shoulder.

Serena turned around to see Darien behind her, giving a stern glare to the white haired man, who he too had undoubtably recognized.

"You misunderstand. We're here to celebrate too you know?" A voice said behind Darien, as a mahogany, short cut, dark haired girl with blue eyes stood behind darien in a dress laced in peacock feathers.

"...Brenna?" Darien said looking down at her.

"That's right! Glad my cousin didn't forget my face that quick!" She winked. "Serena, we didn't mean to impose, but the Shitennou let us come. You saved us all, including our Princess. We're only here to show our respects...plus now i really am related to royalty." She grinned at Darien.

"Is it true?" Serena asked.

"It is." Diamond spoke. "And you don't need to worry. We won't be interrupting your party, it seems Melaena and I are getting along just fine now. However Serenity, you did look quite lovely." He took her hand with charm.

Serena blushed. This was not the Diamond she had fought, the Diamond she had struggled to love to save Darien. He was...new...pure.

"Much of our memory that was lost, things we didn't remember about our pasts came clear. Diamond and I did have a short history... and for once, I think it's about time I apologize." Melaena bowed her head.

"Don't apologize." Darien said. "You were fighting for a world that was undermined by the fact that we didn't try to understand where you were coming from; you wanted freedom from a dark stereotype and you wanted love. Its clear now you received just that so don't worry."

"You're too kind." Another voice said.

They turned to see the rest of the Mistresses of the Dark Princess.

"No, I gave you something everyone had; freedom from hatred and isolation. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Serena spoke up.

"Spoken like a true princess." Said Malachite, as suddenly the Shitennou were beside them with the scouts.

"We knew too that they'd be there, they told us not to tell you. We'd hoped it be a pleasant surprise Serena." Mina explained.

"We wanted you to see the good you actually did." Rei added.

Ami and Leta nodded.

"You proved to everyone how strong you are; that you deserve to be our Queen." Suddenly Michelle, Amara and Trista were behind them.

"Thank you." Serena nodded back gracefully, tears almost ready to form.

"I already promised that I'd make sure nothing would repeat itself...I dont know if we can promise evil will never show up again in the future, but I'm sure we'd prefer that history doesn't repeat itself." Darien grabbed Serena's hand.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think its about time to dance, common!" Mina exclaimed pushing the rather stiff Malachite to the dance floor.

They followed and soon others were on the floor. Mina and Malachite, Rei and Jedite, Leta and Nephrite and Ami and Greg. Molly and Melvin stumbled about, while Diamond and Melaena floated; like the prince and princess that they once were. Serena and Darien, gracefully dancing like they had in the past, with elegance that no-one could match. Serena noticed more people slowly dancing around them; Sapphire and Prizma, a couple that looked strangely like Alan and Anne, Kaori stood beside Proffessor Tomoe off to a distance smiling with a kindness only a heart relieved of jealousy could hold, Katsy and Rubeus danced as a happy couple once again, while Michelle and Amara danced as one. Faces of Peggy Jones, the Preacher; who had actually ordained their wedding, her teacher Ms. Haruka all passed by her gaze in the background as she twirled around by Darien before Serena found herself back in Darien's close grasp.

She looked at him, happy with tears o f joy and he kissed her. This was their dance.

This was all she needed. Peacefulness and a happiness. Finally all was one.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_...Is it over? _

_...No-way. I have more!_

_Does anyone want to know what Diamond and Melaena's past was? Cuz i will consider a f.f. to explain that; here comes an ellaborate story of how Diamond first saw Serenity and Melaena and what the origins of the Dark Moon really were... _

_...if its not interesting enough i wont write it. Need some readers that are interested first (im busy with school so gotta plan time wisely)_

_However this one is not over...chapter 20 will be up sooner then later (hopefully!) - xox Purpledancer69_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello, unfortunately i dont have an update yet for this story, but i did write the first chapter of Melaena's story to those who said they'd read it. Please review it if you can? If i dont get enough readers i probably wont continue past this first chapter._

_Secondly, i have exams right now and i wont be posting much likely til after the holidays. This story is winding down but i did have a second part to add. Thanks for all your support readers :) I always appriciate critiques and reviews on my Fan Fiction writing! happy i could amuse with my writing so far! ill update as soon as the stress of exams is done and over and i have free time on my hands! So no its not that I'm not continuing the story its just that im busy!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Moon Light and A Kiss Goodnight**

There was a calming effect to know she didn't have to worry. Her night flew by with ease, dancing with Darien the way that brought back memories once of the moon, strangely accompanied with many of the enemies who had now grown free of their dark confines, along side her friends, family and scouts. She smiled. The night moved, and so did she.

* * *

><p>"It was just so perfect." Serena smiled her head resting on Darien's lap back at his appartment as he sat on his couch.<p>

"I'm glad you thought so. I'm sorry I didn't know about the other invites from the dark moon, but..."

"Don't apologize. This is what we wanted, this way nobody will feel left out ever again."

"I'm glad you understand...I shouldn't have questioned that you would, you sacrificed more than anyone."

"You know, it's strange...that everything fit so well. It's almost too perfect."

"It's not over yet Serena. We have to convince the world to accept us and create crystal Tokyo, which may take up a lot of our strength and your power."

"Hmm...it's true." She looked back straight ahead. Her dress was hanging on his door, and she was back in an oversized sweater and p-j shorts. She knew this wasn't what people did on their night after marriage, but she didn't even care. She just wanted to be at peace with Darien.

"You did look beautiful today Serena, and you still do."

Her eyes opened wide and she caught his eyes looking down at her. She smiled, as he kissed her softly on the lips. He'd longed to see the glow on her face that she did today. Too long had she been crying and worried.

"You know I was thinking..." He raised his head.

"What?"

"Well crystal Tokyo may not happen for a while, and Rei is having serious problems at the Temple trying to hold our meetings. A Temple is for prayer not a fan club..."

"Thats true...I never really considered Rei's feelings about that. She just seem so determined to have them still."

"Well maybe we should have them here...I mean...the Shitenou are here and they make for good guards, plus i think that they should be here on our meetings."

"Mhm." She gave a small nod. He was right.

"But thats not it..."

"What?" She gave him a questioning innocent look.

"Serena, we won't be together much since we don't have crystal Tokyo's palace. And well...maybe I am being selfish, and maybe we are doing this all backwards...but I want you with me more...I want you beside me more often now. You are my wife."

She let the words sink in. Wife. She never thought of it that way, that she was now more than just Darien's girlfriend. She saw the ring sparkle on her hand, and his band on his hand resting by his side. It was true, and she longed to be by his side too. Ever night she dreamt of him, and every day she waited to see him. Being a part was okay, because she did have memories and moments to make her happy but it wasn't the same.

"Well I can come over more if you'd like?"

"It's more than that Serena..."

She sat up and faced him looking up at him. Even sitting he was a few inches taller.

"I want you to live here, with me..."

She sat there in silence for a minute.

"...If its too soon we can wait, I mean I know your father doesn't exactly love the fact that this is all happening so soon but I mean theres room, and I actually have a spare bedroom if you wanted that I could clean out a I use for a study...and I know your still ..."

"I'll do it."

He looked back at her and stopped rambling. Serena was the only one who could make him feel sheepish for his actions. He'd always prided himself on his confidence, but she was the one who could knock him down; he was scared to loose her, and in turn was scared he might be too confident.

She smiled up at him. "I have to realize now, I need to do some growing up. Rei always said it, but I am going to be the Moon Princess I once was. I have the scouts, but most of all...I need you...when I thought I was going to loose you to ...Melaena...I just couldn't function. I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have given in. But now I know, and I want to be here with you as much as I can Darien."

"I'm glad." He looked down at her. His Meatball head was growing into a woman, and a wonderful queen before his very eyes.

"We've waited centuries to find each other again, and here we are." She looked at him.

"We always said, until we meet again didn't we." He smiled.

She looked back at him and was so happy she didn't have words.

Suddenly the soft sound of music was coming from her bag, and she felt compelled to get it. Of course the locket was dancing with music, as if approving their reunited love once again. She went to grab it, and pulled it out of her back, until he stopped her.

She caught his gaze and fell back onto the couch and smiled as he placed a long kiss on her lips as they fell asleep with the star locket on the floor, singing a moon-light lullaby the whole night.

* * *

><p><em>...said i wasnt going to right another chapter did i? had some more ideas did i? ... i couldnt resist. anyway I'll be back after exams on the 12th for more updates. Prologue to Truth About the past is about the Melaena X Diamond which Im going back to in this story too! Sorry bout the chapter update with no words before but i was stressin bad bout exams! <em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Finally Ready**

"Serena you're finally home!" Her mother said to her as she entered the door mid-day. She had slept in a Darien's and truly didn't want to leave.

"Yea, well.."

"How was your night Serena? Did you and Darien have a good time?" Her mother giggled.

"No...mom...we didn't...I..." She wondered if Darien had wanted more then just a cozy cuddle on the couch. She hadn't really considered it. Did she? Either way, that would have to wait, she needed to mention this new arrangement to her mother and father. She was married now...she ought to be living with Darien. "Actually there's something I need to ask you mom..."

"Sure honey, what was it?"

"Well actually...I was thinking I should move out with Darien..." Serena put her hand behind her head, and tried to shy away.

"Well..." Her mother paused before putting some muffins in the oven. "...sounds like a wonderful idea darling. Did you ask your father yet?"

Serena's eyes widened. _A Wonderful idea. _"Well...no, but I was hoping you would help me with that..."

"Darling please sit down." She motioned to the table. Serena sat. "This has been a lot to handle for your father and I, but we know that you have to grow up. Your a grown woman now Serena, and your married to a wonderful man, so there is no reason for us to hold you back. I'm hoping your father will take that into consideration too. Just know darling that we're here for you." She smiled and put her hand on Serena's.

Serena looked back. Never had she felt so understood. "Thank you mother!" She jumped up and hugged her mother, and left the room to go start to pack.

"Just where are you going in such a rush honey?"

She stopped in her tracks as she saw her father enter the room.

"Uhm...well you see dad..."

"Darling, Serena's moving out ? Isn't that wonderful?" Her mother said smiling, tilting her head while washing a dish.

"She's...she...sh..."

"Well she was going to have to move in with Darien, they are married. Come in the kitchen an help me do the dishes, and leave Serena too her packing."

"But..." He started, pointing his finger up as if he was to start on a lecture.

"_Ahem..._DarLING." Her mother said with a smile that now looked more threatening then inviting.

He nodded and entered the kitchen.

Serena took that as her cue to leave.

"Darling do you really think that..."

"Serena is married. Darien is a wonderful man, and Serena has to grow up."

"I know..." Her father cleaned the glass, looking hard at it, as if he was expecting some answer or truth in it.

"I know it's hard. But she is Sailor Moon. Her friends will look out for her, and from the sounds of it she married the best man on this earth." She looked to her husband holding back tears. "She's so brave...and we didn't even know it."

"Honey," Mr. Tskino wrapped his arms around his wife. "she really is, isn't she? We really ought to give those two more credit..." He said almost to himself.

"I think we ought to let them live there own lives." She turned around and looked up to her husband.

"Your right. Our little girl really has grown up hasn't she?"

"She has." They smiled together, in an embrace looking up to the stairs where there daughter was.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know what to take Luna!"<p>

"Well Serena, he doesnt have a whole new house for you. Just bring your clothes and your important stuff Serena."

"Well my stuffed animals are important...and my blanket is important..."

"Serena!"

"What?"

"You dont need these things. Your a grown woman and your going to live at your _husband's _house Serena. Bring one animal, a blanket, your clothes and we can come get stuff after. It's not like your going to never visit your parents."

"True...its just so weird Luna...everything's moving so fast."

"I think you and Darien need a week, same with the other scouts...you two have to get used to the change. Everyone is getting used to the popularity and the stress, and you all have a new love life, and I think you need a break. Artemis and I agreed on it."

"Really Luna? You two weren't much for breaks..."

"You make us sound like we're so hard on you Serena..." Luna's face looked cross.

"Well I'm just saying Luna..." Anyway would you help me close this lid and zip this up?

* * *

><p>"Serena, do you want..." Her mother yelled up just as large banging noises came from the staircase as two suitcases and a tumbling Serena came down the stairs.<p>

"You're packed already?" Her father asked.

"Well...I just wanted to be ready..." Serena said, huffing and puffing putting them down by the front door.

"Are you sure Darien is ready for you to come back tonight?" Her mother asked, eyeing the bulging suitcases.

"Of course!" She said as she went back up to her room just to double check if she had everything.

"She hasn't really changed that much...has she?" her father looked to the ground with a sweat drop over their forehead.

"Not at all." Luna said before her mother could reply causing them both to jump a little from the stun of the talking cat...still not used to it.

* * *

><p>"Serena what are you doing?" Luna entered the room eyeing the girl on the bed.<p>

"Calling Darien."

"Why?"

"Well he needs to know that I've got everything packed."

"Serena don't you think thats a little sud..."

"SHH! It's ringing!"

"Hello, Darien Shields speaking"

"Hey its Serena!"

"Oh hey Serena, did you get home okay?"

"Yea, and I have everything ready."

"Everything ready?"

"Do move out. I thought you wanted me to move it? I mean..."

"Oh right...uh I didn't think you'd be ready so soon, but okay when do you want me to pick it up...I mean I can make it over tomorrow morning around..."

"How about tonight!?"

"Serena, really? You're ready to leave your home that soon? Don't you want to say goodbye...or...I mean I know you'll only live ten minutes away but..."

"I thought you wanted to be with me again tonight?" Serena asked innocently.

"I'll do whatever you want me to Serena, if you want me to pick you up tonight or tomorrow it doesn't matter to me." He said kindly.

"Tonight." She smiled to herself. She didn't want to wait any longer.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to the Readers who were dissatisfied , personally i didn't really think Serena would run right into a "wedding night" night, only because of her complete innocence and naivety, and she was married kind of young. But i never said i wouldn't include a chapter in the future! I'm planning on spanning this story out, and going in deets about all of the couples for a few chapters actually. Hope this chapter was better. <em>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Dresser**

"I'm sorry if I came over too soon Darien...I really didn't mean to invade." Serena said rather chipper as she nuzzled her face into his arm as they walked down the street.

"No, it's fine Serena. I just didn't have the place ready. Hopefully we'll find some more furniture and stuff today for the apartment." He said smiling, secretly his back was out from sleeping on the couch. She had fallen asleep on his bed...and rather unfortunately took up most of it, as she somehow had spread herself all over the oversized queen bed. Either way they couldn't nearly finish unpacking her things, because he neither had the closet space nor general space for her stuff with his own minimal furniture.

"How'd your parents take the move out, I meant to ask you last night but..."

"Well actually they took it quite well." Serena said, almost to herself, puzzled her dad didn't put up more of a fight.

"Here Serena how about this store?" Darien guided her into the furniture store where he'd already spotted a semi-modern dresser for Serena's clothes.

Serena took a seat on a stool, priced for 150$, as she watched Darien purchase it. She wondered how he afforded this stuff. I mean if the stool was 150$ how much could a dresser be? It wasn't until Darien took the box of parts, as it was one of those build it as you go type furniture stores, that she noticed his struggle to carry it.

"Darien, are you okay?" She tilted her head.

"Sir do you need some assistance getting that to your car."

"Yes, and no." He answered. "Serena I'm fine...just a little problem with my back but I've got it." He put it down for a minute and put his head behind his head. If he could run around fighting the dark moon, hell if he was going to be beaten by a couch. He was not getting THAT old yet.

"It's because you slept on the couch last night..." Serena looked down fiddling with her fingers. Last night she'd woke and noticed that she'd fell asleep flat on the middle of Darien's bed. She'd gotten up wondering where he was to see him awkwardly placed on the couch which had also been full of her stuff that had lacked a place to put.

"Really it's fine." He grabbed it and Serena followed out to the red sports car. He placed it in the back of the trunk, and strapped the outside down.

Serena sat in the passengers seat and eyed him worriedly.

"Dont worry Serena, lets get home." He kissed her on the forehead and got into the drivers seat.

Serena looked at him the whole way home.

"What?" He asked driving. He'd seen her eye him in the corner of his eye.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Serena don't be silly. If you really want to sleep on the bed by yourself I'll sleep on the couch."

"I...I never said I wanted to sleep by myself." Her face went blush as she looked down at her hands.

He smiled a little. Even he was still trying to get used to them being married; he was so used to the innocent Serena who only ever wanted all his attention. Maybe now that she had all of it, she wanted more. "We'll figure it out when we get home okay? We still have a lot of packing to do." He looked at her and smiled, as her odangos flew back in the summer air.

"Sure." She smiled back. She watched as the rush went by of people. Somehow people had begun to become used to them, and people had accepted the fact that they were normal too. Sure it had taken a lot of police and guards, and a few minor battles and problems of their own, but ever since the wedding, things got easier. She let herself roll into an ease of content during the ride.

* * *

><p>"Hows that look?" Darien had rolled up his sleeves and was putting the dresser together.<p>

"Wow Darien!" She was impressed. She had tried to help earlier but the instructions really didn't get her anywhere. She'd opted to order the pizza. A cell phone was more her forte. It did look nice though. It matched his own decor. Darien was really put together.

"Now I only have all of that to put away." She looked over to the piles of clothes. Darien and her had dropped off...well more her ...and more ran in ...to her old house to get more of her stuff.

"Well I'm going to go grab a slice why don't you start Serena. Did you put your stuff in the bathroom?"

"Yep." She said as she stretched and went to grab her clothes.

He got up, rolled his neck and went to the living room where about half the pizza was left. If there was something he could depend on with Serena as his wife, it was her appetite. He laughed at his own inner sarcasm. He grabbed a water bottle and left the room to go scout out the bathroom, and almost choked on his water. She'd placed bright pink towels where his were, and his were squished on the rack. She'd put a million lipsticks, perfumes, and washes on the counter rather than the shelf. He laughed. A yellow ducky and a a pink fuzzy mat sat in front of the tub. He'd have to do a little bit of rearranging, and started to put her stuff up on the rack.

Serena looked at the drawers. Luckily her mom had folded the clothes from the wash, but she'd have to work on her folding skills; they never did look as neat as her mom's. However the room was a lot more empty...in a good way. She felt a yawn . The day was long and she sat on his bed, and stretched and fell back. Darien really did deserve to sleep on his bed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and hog the bed. It was just comfy...and weird being away from home. Plus Luna wasn't going to come over until later this week...she said she didn't want to interrupt anything...strange. She got up and grabbed her mirror and sat it on top of the dresser and took out her odangos. If she was sleeping on the couch she wanted to be ready for bed. She'd have a bath in the morning. She brushed her hair and through on her sleep shorts and a loose shirt over her bra. It felt nice to be comfy. She smiled and bounced back onto the bed. She would NOT fall asleep, but a little lounging never hurt.

Darien finished in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. It was a lot more organized now. He actually decided to shower while he was in there. He came out and threw his button up shirt on and left it slightly undone and threw his pants back on. He towel dried his hair and figured he'd better ask Serena what they were going to do to sleep tonight. If she was comfortable...which she should...I mean they were married...they should be able to sleep in the same bed. Right?

Serena looked to her dresser and thought it was missing something...Oh! She'd packed it in her other suitcase! "Darien!?"

"Yea?" Darien heard her call from the living room.

"Can you go in my bunny suitcase and get out the picture in the picture frame for my dresser? I forgot it!"

"Yea sure!" He looked to her mostly empty suitcases. One pink and one pink with bunnies on it. Typical Serena. It made hims smile. He opened up the bunny one and grabbed the picture frame sitting upside down.

He half expected it to be Serena and the girls or Serena and her parents, and flipped it over. Instead he looked at the picture. It was a picture of her and Serena sitting on a bench, similar to the one he kept. He smiled down at it. The only difference is in this one , being more recent she was wearing her ring. He walked over to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Was this what you wanted?" He moved it from his face, half expecting her to be still folding clothes, when instead she was sitting on the bed, odangos out, and in her pjs. He'd never really seen her with her odangos out. She'd fallen asleep the last two nights with them in. Her shirt slipped off of her shoulder. She still had her big innocent blue eyes as he watched them light up at the sight of the photo.

"Yea! Thank you!" She jumped up and took it and placed it on her newfound dresser right in the middle. She had noticed how his shirt slouched off of him and the buttons were undone. His hair looked wet and she assumed he must have showered. It was weird seeing Darien so casual and un-put-together.

She sat down on the bed crossed legged. "All done!"

"I'm glad." He walked over and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and walked into the bathroom and changed into them.

He left the bathroom and saw that Serena had leaned back onto the bed.

"You know Serena if you want to sleep on the bed tonight I don't mind?"

"Well I mean I don't want you to sleep on the couch. You hurt your back." She took a pillow and squished it in her arms using it as leverage. She thought for a moment squinting her eyes. "Why don't you just sleep here too?"

"Well uh Serena if you don't mind?"

"Why would I?" She was completely innocent minded as she smiled. She looked at him. Sweatpants, and no shirt. She'd seen his shirts pretty torn up in battle but not off. She noticed she was staring.

He noticed her blush. Maybe she realized what he was thinking? "Well Serena theres enough room if you want me too."

"Well I don't mind." She shied up a bit.

He laid onto the unoccupied spot on the bed. "You know Serena, I really want you to feel comfortable here. This is your place too now."

She looked at him, he looked really concerned. "I know."

He looked at her. A strand of golden fell down over her face, and he moved it back. Her blue eyes looked back at him as she watched his hand cross over.

"We're finally together you know. All the fighting is over its just us now Serena."

"Oh Darien." She felt so happy she could have swore she felt a tear of happiness fall down her face.

"Serena." He leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled and fell back.

Suddenly he was over her, and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Darien." She looked up at him, with calm blue eyes, her golden hair flowing down around her.

"Serena you know you mean the world to me."

"Darien," She took his hand to his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too Serena" Darien replied.

Serena looked up into his dark sapphire eyes and knew this was the moment. This was the time, no better, that she felt like she could be completely his.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Flame between them**

Serena felt Darien's arms wrapped around her. It was nothing like she thought it would be. Even in pain, in Darien's possession, it didn't bring her an ounce of regret. To be honest, the pleasure she had felt that night; the love that they had, had never felt so strong. Maybe she was really becoming a woman...either way she belonged in his arms. However when she turned, she noticed that Darien had a twinkle of something like a worry in his eye. He was worried that he moved too quick; he didn't want to loose his innocent Serena. She turned around and kissed him. Nothing they did tonight should have had any kind of regret or worry linked to it. She didn't feel any less innocent...If anything she felt more fulfilled. She felt like now she was completely Darien's and nothing could ever change that. She looked at her ring, and noticed something she never noticed before. The two pink diamonds were actually small hearts; Two hearts, joined together by the big diamond moon. She gave a small sigh with a smile and nuzzled herself into Darien's chest. Here was her home, they had finally found each other and nothing could bring them closer.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Mina eagerly sat on Rei's room's floor.<p>

"Wha..." Serena started.

"Yea Serena, you've been living there for basically three days now, you have to fill us in." Leta pressed on.

"I mean I feel a little abandoned, you havn't really talked to us since the wedding Serena. What did we become your little scouts for show now?" Rei pressed on as well, pushing with her anger.

"Guys...leave Serena alone." Ami finally spoke up.

"Huh?"

Ami felt a blush cover her face. "Whatever Serena and Darien did was her business..."

"Whatever they did?" Mina repeated. "Ami what are you thinking of!" She smiled.

"Ami's right we really should give her a bit of space." Leta sat back down.

"It's okay guys." Serena smiled a little recalling her past night. "Darien and I have just been spending more time together thats all."

"Ami was right...you guys really did do something!" Mina noticed Serena's coy smile.

"Would you scouts leave the poor princess alone?"

The girls looked over to see Amara and Michelle in the doorway. Amara had spoke and was looking down at them.

"So Serena, is Darien really as fit as he looks?" Michelle said quietly as she sat down beside her.

"Michelle!" Amara said.

"Oh relax, I'm only joking. You know I'm more of a tall and blonde type girl." She smiled smoothly to Amara.

"So where are all the guys?" Amara leaned back, after returning the smile to Michelle.

"They went out and had a guys day or something." Mina answered.

"Yea I think they were going to go to Darien's varsity game for his university." Leta added.

"Well we all know Serena isn't much of a sports fan." Rei teased.

"I told him I would go! But he said it might be a good time to catch up with you guys." Serena defended.

"Well it is nice seeing all of you again." Ami added. "It seems like our focus has switched from school and scout work to boys and politics."

"Boys eh Ami?" Mina smiled as she teased Ami, as she wasn't normally one to focus herself on boys.

"Well what have you guys been doing with _your_ boyfriends?" Serena finally got the nerve to bounce back.

They all went silent.

"Well we havn't been getting married or anything like you Serena, but some of us have been actually still working hard at the temple."

"Oh yea Rei, and you havn't been hanging around with Jadeite at all..." Mina teased.

"Well if you really want to know it hasn't be exactly heaven with Chad still around, let alone grandpa..."

"Well what happened Rei?" Leta spoke up.

"You guys really want to know?" Rei asked, suddenly less defensive now with the attention on her.

"Well if there is anything we can do, sure we'd listen." Ami added.

"Yea got yourself a little love triangle there eh Rei?" Serena poked.

"Shut it Serena!" Rei yelled over. "And sure I'll tell you guys...

...It's been really stressful you know? The moment I got back after the reveal Chad was bitter. He didn't like the idea that I had a past with another guy. I felt bad, but every time I saw Jadeite my heart kinda flickered...like a flame. But it was even worse after the wedding..."

* * *

><p>"Grandpa, I don't care what you say I am not lighting the temple fire's as Sailor Mars. And no nothing you can do will convince me to make a temple night for a Sailor Mars fan club."<p>

"But there would be lots of male fans too..." Grandpa slouched.

"Grandpa! You know I already am seeing someone." Rei blushed. "And a lot of them will be teenage girls and young ones... I know how you think Grandpa."

"Oh you mean Chad?" Grandpa nudged.

"No not Chad grandpa..." Rei felt her stomach knot.

"Did someone say my name?" Chad poked his head into the room.

"No we weren't calling for you Chad. Go take out the ashes or something." Rei formed a sweat drop over her eye and flicked Chad away with her hand. There was only so much of this she could handle.

"Speaking of which we have a new recruit-ee to help us around the Temple!" Grandpa jumped up.

"We do? Grandpa who is it this time?" Rei's brain rushed with all of the possibilities.

"He's out in the foyer by the entrance. Go see yourself."

"I want to go find out." Chad didn't like the idea of not being Grandpa's own apprentice, plus he didn't want anyone to bug Rei. He rushed ahead.

"Chad wait!" Rei called after then let out a sigh and followed behind.

Chad spotted the recruit. It was a man, he looked a bit more refined then himself, but still something about him struck as familiar. Then it hit.

"Hey you! I saw you on stage with that Zoicite chick! Your some kind of evil dude!" Chad yelled as the blonde haired new apprentice for the temple turned around.

"You really don't know much do you. I'm not evil anymore."

"I've seen what you guys did to Grandpa, no way am I letting you get near Rei!"

"Rei? I dont think you understand my intentions..." The blonde haired, blue eyed man raised an eyebrow at the scruffy man.

"Chad stop it now!"

They both turned as the raven haired girl put her hands on her hips commanding attention.

"But Rei this guy is here to hurt grandpa like that other chick!"

"Chad...don't you remember who I went to Serena's wedding with?"

Chad looked from Rei to the blonde. He had looked familiar...he couldn't be?

"Well I'm glad someone recognizes me..." the blonde spoke up.

"Of course I do Jadeite, this isn't the first time you volunteered at the Temple." Rei pointed out withe a smirk like smile.

"Well if I recall that was the first time I was introduced to the Scout of Fire, your fortune talents did exceed the rumors the human girls chattered about."

"Well I was always good with reading fire." Rei smiled with a slight giggle.

Chad had been watching back and forward. "Wait, your telling me THIS is the guy?"

"Ugh, yes Chad. He one of the guardian warriors to Prince Endymion, or Darien's kingdom here on earth. His name is Jadeite and Grandpa's letting him work here, to help us with the Crystal Tokyo plans, and help us with the temple. He'll make a god body guard and can help us with his powers. Now Chad could you lay off a bit please?" Rei seemed worn, so Chad stepped understood the way Rei worked. She wasn't mean, she was just...vocal with her emotions. He looked at Jadeite. He really was someone who seemed better for Rei, still it burnt that he couldn't do anything to get her back. I guess there was somethings that he didn't understand about Rei's past. Still he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Sorry about Chad." Rei apologized to Jadeite.

"It's fine, he's quite a character." He watched from behind Rei as Chad walked away.

"He was just someone I think my grandpa hired so I wouldn't get so stressed out."

"A princess should not be stressed out."

"Comes with the occupation as sailor scout I guess." Rei leaned on her broom. "Did my grandpa actually hire you or did you just take it upon yourself again?"

"Do you really think I'd resort to such measures again? I took oath to only use my telekinesis and illusions for the good of earth." He put his hand in front of his heart, nobly.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, it's just been such a change now that there isn't any enemy or fighting." Rei sighed.

"There will always be fighting in this world. You as a sailor scout and us as Shittenou will always have work. Still your princess has proven to be quite powerful in eliminating most evil."

"Serena? Yea between her and Darien they've done quite a feat in destroying Princess Melaena's empire."

"All the same, you scouts have proven to be formidable...if I do recall."

"Ahem...Sorry about the charm..." Mars recalled her charm that actually reversed his own telekinesis powers to backfire and the airplanes to crush him.

"To be fair I believe I deserved it."

"So how are you going to help out around the temple exactly?" Rei smiled teasingly.

"Well what better charms and prayers sell then charms that are charmed." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

" Here." He walked over to the small booth where Rei sold charms, and where previously he had sold some rather evil charms. He opened the kiosk and used his telekenisis to have them float and dance in patterns that identified the type of charm. Rei was amused.

"All I need is your abilities to enforce the good fortune to the charms." He smiled.

"This is brilliant!" Rei was impressed. "Ahem..." She pressed her fingers together and quietly prayed. "I call upon the power of the planet Mars, enforce these charms with good fortune to help our temple and to guide our temple-goers with good spirits and luck to improve our world."

Suddenly the charms glowed with a fiery red and settled, causing the telekinesis to stay still for a moment.

"Impressive." Jadeite wowed.

"Thanks!" Rei nodded.

"You know you really deserve a break from all your hard work...how about a day off tomorrow?"

"Well I don't know if I really could afford it. I have a lot to get done Jadeite."

"Just call me Jed for now. And how about I help you with your chores today and you get a day off tomorrow? Fair trade?"

"Fair. What do you get?"

"To spend two days with the most beautiful priestess this side of the universe."

Rei blushed. "I think Chad emptied the ashes. Want to help me with the dusting in the temple?"

"Would be an honor." He smiled down at her, into her purple violet eyes against her slightly darkened skin from the fire.

Chad had been watching. His heart itched to be jealous but he was kind of happy for Rei. Still...he leaned over to watch them leave and unknowingly lost his balance and fell into the empty firepit still full of ash he didn't put away yet. Two crows cawed over him, almost laughing. Nope that was Grandpa laughing.

"Come boy, we'll get you a good girlfriend this summer. That blonde boy will bring lots of new girls to the temple. He, he, he. " He took him by the ear and dragged him off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Bit of A Spark**

"Wow Rei that sounds great!" Lita said.

"You sure Chad's not to hurt about all this?" Ami asked.

"No, I don't think so. He'll come to accept it eventually." Rei said.

"So what are you guys doing for your days off?" Mina asked.

"I don't know..." Rei blushed putting her hands to her cheeks. "He said he wanted to bring me somewhere for dinner tonight I think."

"Foods always a good idea for a date. Is it a nice restaurant?" Lita asked.

"Is that all you think about?" Mina asked.

"No, I'm not Serena..." Lita muttered.

"Hey!" Serena said surprised Leta of all people took a dig at her.

"Sorry Serena." Lita said, smiling guilitly.

"So how about you and Nephrite? Hows everything going with Molly and stuff?" Rei asked.

"Oh...well Nephrite said he talked it over with Molly and they're all good now...I guess. He said something that made me think she was all for Melvin now."

"I never really got that Melvin guy." Mina said. "They are super cute together though!"

"So what have you two been up to?" Ami asked, they all looked at her surprised by her forwardness.

"...well..." Leta said looking at her hands on her lap blushing.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do some cooking today...its about time I got back at it." Lita stood in her kitchen as she put her hands on her hips, apron on, proudly about to get into some cooking.<p>

She looked in her fridge... Rolls and a Stew...and...maybe a few pastries for desert...

...she had enough ingredients to cook for two though. She blushed. She started to boil some water and put out some flour to help stick the rolls when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who could that be? I didn't think Mina, or the girls were coming over today?" She said as she brushed her hands on her apron and walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, Lita. I hope I'm not intruding."

Leta looked up to see Nephrite at her door step, in an orange button down dress shirt with the top buttons undone, and a pair of slacks. He always reminded her of the kind of "Maxfield Stanton" he'd pretended to be; suave and classy. She blushed.

"No, no not at all. Come in." She opened the door wider. He took off his shoes and entered her apartment.

"Ah, cooking I see? I should have guessed." He smiled and turned to her after walking around her living room area.

"Oh, just making a little bit of something with what I have." She said as she felt like she wanted to bite her tongue. Did that even make any sense?

"Leta, we always go out when we see eachother...you never told me you lived alone." He said as he sat down, noticing no sign of any other person other than her, and only spotted a bedroom across the way for one.

"Oh yea, my parents passed away when I was younger. Air plane crash...No biggie though, I've been on my own for a while now."

"Must have been hard..." He said and looked at her. She'd gotten used to Nephrite being around, but sometimes it seemed weird; after all those fights against him, seeing a soft side of him was always something she only saw when he was with Molly. His gaze made her blush a bit. He was really dreamy...more so then any of her other boyfriends.

"Well I get by..." She turned to the kitchen so he couldn't see her blush. "You know if you want I can make enough for you too since your here?"

"I'll take up the offer." He said standing up. "But why don't I try to help?"

"Have you ever cooked before?" She asked surprised by his eagerness to assist.

"Not really...or not that I can recall. I'm just kind of getting back at this whole human thing." He said with his hands in his pockets, admittedly.

"Well theres no better time like now to learn!" She said rather proudly. Maybe she could impress him with her cooking skills! He did seem like the kind of guy to be able to do it all though.

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Well I could get you to help with the rolls?" She said as she started to mold them into circles and flatten them.

"Show me?" He stood beside her, and she looked up to him with a casual blush and showed him how to roll them together so they looked right with the filling.

"I'm not quite sure mine looks so great..." He said as his first was a little unsymmetrical.

"Well it takes practice I guess. You could always chop the vegetables?" She smiled to him.

"I think I'll take you up on that." He said as he took the knife and began to chop. "So have you always lived on your own?"

"Pretty much. My parents passed when I was ten, and as soon as I could move away I did. Plus people never liked me much..."

"What do you mean?"

"They think I'm tough I guess...I just like to stand up in what I believe in though. I don't like seeing people get pushed around. When I was young, kids made fun of me, saying my parents died on the plane trying to get away from me...I guess that just was it. I wasn't about to let people push me around...especially about stuff like that that mattered." She kept molding the boiled rice into balls, looking hard at them. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to get so..." She looked up at him and blushed.

"No I get it. When I started to realize that what I was doing was wrong...I guess when Molly turned me around I stood up for that. Zoicite always liked to be in control and always made me feel like a failure when I couldn't find the silver crystal...so when I finally stood up for myself and Molly I finally felt okay." He nodded.

"...do you still like Molly?" Lita asked, before she dropped her rice and put her hands over her mouth.

"I figured you'd ask that sooner or later. Don't worry, Molly seemed happy with that other boy...she and I are friends now, I really think its better that way...now that I have my memories back from the Silver Millennium." He smiled at her.

"Melvin?" She asked skeptical, finding it kind of weird that anyone could choose Melvin over someone as dreamy as Nephrite.

"Ah so thats his name." Nephrite laughed. "Vegetables are done."

She looked to the chopped food, and nodded smiling. "I'll finish up. Why don't you go sit down."

Nephrite sat on her couch as Leta put the stew on the stove to cook, and came over and sat down and stretched. "Feels good to have it all done."

"Smells good too." He smiled. "If you keep feeding me great food like this, I'll never want to leave."

They laughed at his comment. "I'm glad you like it." Leta wondered why he was the only person she'd ever felt less bold around.

"Actually Lita, I came here because I had something to give you." He said.

"Give me?" She repeated. "Oh, I don't need anything."

"Well I saw it and I kind of thought it fit you." He pulled out a small box from his jacket and handed it to her.

She was going to persist but he stopped her. "Just open it."

She nodded and opened it and was surprised to see a necklace inside.

"I noticed you always wear those rose earrings so when I saw it I thought you'd like it." He said smoothly.

Leta looked at the necklace. It was a silver link necklace with a pink rose charm on it that was similar to her earrings but had a small diamond in the middle.

"I know its not much...but-"

"It's...beautiful." Leta's face turned as rosy as the pink rose.

"Here let me put it on you." Nephrite took it as he moved ponytail of brown hair away from her neck and put it on her.

She looked at it as she admired its dainty beauty.

"Glad you like it...except I think the stew is done." Nephrite smiled.

"Oh shoot!" Leta got up and prepared the food and brought it over.

"I have an idea, why don't we go on a date where you don't have too do the cooking sometime." Nephrite said as he took a bite of her food. "...As great as your cooking is, how about a movie and dinner? Maybe a little star gazing after?"

"That sounds great." Leta nodded and smiled as the two ate in casual conversation. Nephrite was different for her, like they fit, like he understood her. He didn't remind her of any of her last boyfriends...he was way better.

* * *

><p><em>I know its been a while but btw 5 other stories on the go, and my finals and assignments I will try to update more once im through with all <em>_this! hope you enjoy this story still has a bit of plot to it - purpledancer69_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Scout of Love**

"Wow Lita, I'm impressed. I mean I thought Chad would be a problem, but Nephrite turned out to be way cool about Molly and everything." Rei added.

"Yes, I certainly like that necklace you're wearing. I was going to ask you earlier where you got it." Ami nodded as they admired the necklace on her chest.

"You know what I want to know..." Serena spoke up.

"What?" Mina asked.

"How Malachite and Zoicite used to be so chummy but really they're siblings..." Serena wondered.

"What are you suggesting Serena?" Rei got angry ready to pounce on her.

"I'm not worried about it." Mina shrugged. "Malachite and I have already talked it over."

"You have?!" Serena looked surprised, the others did too.

"Yea he just knew he had feelings for her...they never did anything...it ended up that they were just family in their past lives. Plus apparently in her past life she was actually his brother...just so happens she was born a girl so is now his sister." Mina shrugged.

"Wow...could you imagine if we had all been reincarnated as guys?" Lita asked wide eyed.

"I don't really prefer to think about that." Ami said as the others minds started to drift.

"So how is old Malachite doing? Is he as demanding with you as he was with us as scouts?" Serena nudged Mina.

"Actually he's really sweet." Mina smiled. "I mean he knows I'm a catch so I'm not really worried."

The others nearly fell over.

"Sweet?"

"A Catch?"

"Mina...why don't you explain..." Rei said trying to clear the air.

"So I was out the other weekend doing a bit of shopping..." Mina started.

* * *

><p>"Ahh what a beautiful summer day, eh Artemis?" Mina shaded her eyes from the bright sun in her yellow sundress with small pink flowers on it, sitting on a bench downtown.<p>

"Sure is, you happy to have a day out?" Artemis asked.

"Yea I'm happy people finally got used to having us around you know..." Mina smiled.

"...Mina you've signed at least twenty pictures of you as Sailor V since we've been out..."

"Like I said I've gotten used to it." Mina smiled and leaned back soaking in the rays as Artemis formed a sweat drop above his head.

"This seat taken?"

Mina looked up as the sun was in her eyes, sheilded them to see Malachite standing there. He looked classy in a pale sky blue short sleeve button down shirt and khaki pants, as he had a half smirk she'd become more familiar with, thankfully then the threatening Malachite he used to be. Artemis saw Mina's happy face and left to go find Luna.

"Of course not! The more the merrier!" She moved over. "But actually I was just about to go do a bit of window shopping!" She added.

"Do you mind if I join then?" He asked.

"Not at all!" She took his arm almost suddenly as they began to walk.

"I never took you for a shy girl." He said, as he walked beside her.

"Nah, not me." She smiled back.

"You always do make quite an entrance." He looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"If I recall you were the scout that appeared out of no where and gave me the nice scar on my hand." He gave a sort of half-smile.

"Oh I'm sorry! But I'm Sailor V, got to keep up the reputation you know!" She said surprised by her damage she'd done to hurt him that night when she'd saved the other scouts and made her big enterance.

"You were a troublesome scout, but we were the problem. In that case, you shouldn't apologize it should be me. Zoicite and I caused many problems for you and the scouts...It's a wonder Darien even agreed to let us be his lords after how we treated him."

"You know..." Mina started. "...I get what your saying..."

He looked down at her surprised by her forwardness.

"...But I think...that you should be able to find a good side in everyone. Serena always taught us that...and I think as the Sailor Scout of Love I should...or we should be able to forgive you too. Plus that brain washing stuff you guys do is wicked powerful, you weren't in your right mind when you fought us or even when you attacked the moon. I'd just put the blame on that love crazy Beryl...love should not make you that wicked... I mean did you see what that dark magic did to her aging? Yuck." She said stepping in front of him catching his stare.

Malachite looked at her for a minute and started to laugh. Mina was surprised, she'd never really heard him laugh too much...just his evil laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You made it sound so silly and pathetic. Queen Beryl really was never as beautiful so much as powerful. I don't know why I've never seen it like that before."

"Well at least she didn't come back...she seems to have an eye for other peoples boyfriends." Mina said.

"Prince Darien last time...it have been be me this time." Malachite said in his sharp voice, but rather casually.

"You this time? Why?" Mina asked.

"I was her second favorite, next to Darien." He teased, still remaining serious.

"Yea well I'm the favourite scout...next to Sailor Moon that is!" She said as she put her hands on her hips. Malachite noticed she was standing in front of a Sailor V poster and looked identical with her hands on her hips.

"I can see that." He said, as she looked behind her to see the Sailor V poster of a new game, in her honor...of course that was one of the few of the new Sailor Moon and Scouts games that were out.

"So how did you get to be so second favorite?" She asked.

"I was the strongest out of them all. I don't know now, but for some reason I was." Malachite said as they walked on. "What about you?"

"I used to crime fight in England against the Dark Agency."

"...I ruled over the Dark Agency." Malachite admitted guiltily, recalling his past.

Mina stopped. "Really its fine!" She turned around and smiled at him. "They're history anyway..."

"So you were the one who destroyed Danburite and the others then? You don't give yourself enough credit then." Malachite pressed on.

"...I don't want to really talk about that okay..." She said quietly, and started to walk away.

"Mina wait!" He said and ran after her catching up with her by the downtown fountain.

She turned to him. "...Danburite was in love with me. I thought he was just Phantom Ace...but I couldn't accept him as Danburite. I was shallow and I hurt him...but I couldn't save them like Sailor Moon could. Thats why I'm second best." She looked down at her reflection in the water.

"Then you should blame me. I was the one that would have stopped him from what I would have seen as foolish. If Danburite was reborn as well you two could have a second chance." Malachite said as he looked at his own reflection.

"No...I really wouldn't want to deny him twice." Mina said and looked over to Malachite.

"What do you mean?" He said and looked to her.

"I've already come to like a different person from the Nega-verse... a Shitennou..." She got quiet at the end and looked down at the water and let her finger ripple it so her reflection was blurred. "I couldn't turn down two people could I?" She looked back up at him, and he was smiling his crooked smile back at her.

"Then I won't worry about leaving you to Danburite?" He smiled teasingly at her.

"Don't worry about it one bit!" She said as she walked over to him.

"Well I've had enough window shopping for one day then. Why don't we actually go in a store and get you something nice?" He offered.

"Mhm." She nodded and gleamed with happiness as she took his arm and they left for the stores.

* * *

><p>"So what did you get?" Lita asked.<p>

"Here, I have it right here. I just didn't want to wear it til I told you guys the story!" She took a bracelet out of her bag that was a golden heart shape - linked bracelet. It kind of looked like her love chain.

"Wow that's really beautiful Mina!" Serena said admiring it. "Funny Rei, Jedite never got you anything..."

Rei felt put on the spot and agitated. "Well maybe it's because Jedite doesn't need to give me anything to show his feelings. But I have always wanted a nice ruby ring..." She smiled and imagined it.

"Hey but a ring is my thing! I'm the married one!" Serena said flashing her ring she refused to take off.

"We know Serena!" They all said in unison as they sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I read up on Sailor V's plot line since i never read her manga, so if you were clueless up during her story (google it?) other wise I'm pretty sure I kind of got it right. If I didn't I'll fix it but Its more for Malachite's sake then her stories. Thanks for the love, I'm trying to update but im also busy as ever so bare with me! <strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A Trip to the Moon**

"You know Serena, you and Darien never went on a honey moon?" Mina said laying down on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Yea, I mean sure you guys had possibly the most extravagant wedding…" Lita added.

"Not to mention the number of attendees…" Rei added.

"Or the venue…" Ami ventured on.

The all sighed. "Just can't compete with that girl…" Rei said under her breath as the all nodded.

"Hey! Do you think I could mention a hint to Darien about it?" Serena said wondering about what kind of honey-moon would be good for them. Tropical? Sunlit beach? Romantic? Seclusive? Her and her Prince-Tuxedo-Husband…

"Actually I would if I were you." Lita said.

"You think she should?" Ami asked.

"Yea, nothing wrong with a little girl-empowered push in the right direction. Most men need that now a days." Rei nodded.

"Yea you go Serena. Just tell him you…were hoping for a vacation…Darien should definitely take the hint!" Mina agreed.

"Okay…I will tomorrow!" Serena said, as she looked out the window at the stars, and felt her eyes falling, under the sight of the heavy full moon, spending one last night with her sailor pals before she would finally have her honey moon with Darien.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go last night?" Darien asked as Serena got in his car, the back filled with some more of her stuff from her house.<p>

"Good! The scouts told me all about their first encounters with their 'new' boyfriends."

"You know, I always wondered how that would happen. Nephrite sure…he had that time with Molly…and Jedite…well I don't doubt Rei had a hand in that one. Hard to see Malachite having a soft spot though."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of remembering him being harsh. "

"Yea he really used to pick on you when you were on the dark side." Serena said as she felt the cool evening wind run through her hair and odangos as they sped onto the street.

"He did?"

"Yea. Nearly turned us all to scout-cycles that one time on the ice when you refused to kill us for the Moon Wand and Crystal." Serena swallowed remembering those horrid days when Tuxedo Mask hadn't been on their side.

"Well you know you won't have to worry about that now." Darien said his eyes on the road.

She nodded. This was her chance! "Well…Ahem…you know things do get pretty worrisome as a scout and all…it could be quite nice for a bit of a vacation…or something of the sorts."

"Sounds nice, what were you thinking?" Darien said as he parked the car in front of his apartment.

_Well…a romantic sunrise…a trip on the beach…or wait…does he not even realize I'm thinking of a honey moon yet?_ Serena bit her lip. "Well…uhm what do you think?"

"Me? Oh well I'm not sure…theres a lot of stuff to worry about if we're going to renew the city to protect it…so I'm not sure I would have time for-" Darien was taken back when Serena walked off towards the door to the building without letting him finish.

"Serena?" Was he missing something. Surely they hadn't planned a vacation he didn't know about? They'd barely been married together…and most of her stuff was still at his place now…but their stance as Princess of the Moon and Prince of the Earth was a hard reputation to upkeep if they wanted to pull this off…well they had to. He just felt like he was missing something.

He went upstairs to find Serena in the bathroom. "Serena?" He knocked.

"Just ..taking a bath. Ahem…" She said as she ran the water. She didn't want to blame him…but he was just so clueless sometimes. Darien had always been logical and practical about things, but they'd barely been married…shouldn't he want to spend time with her after all that happened? Even just for a short while, and hold off the political stuff? They were going to be Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for a long time still…but their time spent together always seemed cut short…something or someone got in the way.

Darien sighed. "Look…I'm sorry if I said something wrong Serena. I'll be back soon." He needed to talk to Andrew. Andrew new more about girls…and this then he ever had.

Serena sighed and slipped into the bath. Darien could be so oblivious at times.

* * *

><p>"Darien? What are you doing here so late? Normally I don't see you without Serena?" Andrew said as he walked into the diner.<p>

"Look…I need your advice. I said something or something that set Serena off and I really don't know what to do."

"You know its funny how you guys can walk within society now and nobody will even dare to harass you." Andrew said, looking at a bunch of younger teenage girls eyeballing them.

"Luckily the fact that we do pack a fight, and half of my men terrorized this city helps. Plus the police enforced a policy of anti-harassment."

"Yea, pretty impressive considering you guys are super-famous. You may be able to fight off people but you still can't stop those stares. Kinda flattering I'm sure, but they can get a little creepy." Andrew raised an eyebrow to the girls, before he yelled over. "You know…I'm kind of thinking this place is closing." He turned the closed sign on the door and walked back over to the counter.

"Leave them be. If I can take the nega-verse I can sure take a few fans."

"Speak for yourself, your a married man now Dare. But it seems you can't even handle your girl very well…so you set her off ? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We were taking in the car, when she mentioned a vacation. I just said we didn't really have time because of the politics of our identities and the plan to -"

"Wait Darien. Let me guess? She asked about a _vacation _and you denied it with your ever logical political brain? You know for a guy as seemingly romantic as Tuxedo Mask who's main weapon as a red-rose you really don't get girls that much do you?"

"I've been a more self-reliant type before Serena…so yes." He admitted hesitantly.

"Look, you two have been married for about a week or so? Have you ever thought of the way things normally go when that happens?"

"Like what?" Darien looked a little dumbfounded wondering exactly _what _part of the aftermath of marriage he was talking about out.

"Well normally a couple goes on a nice _vacation _together…normally in seclusion oh I don't know…to celebrate their marriage in paradise. Jeez Darien, your wedding was like the biggest happening Tokyo has ever witnessed and you didn't even think that maybe your crime-fighting wife Serena might want a break from all this stuff?"

Darien hit his fist on the counter. "God, how could I have been so stupid. She was hinting at going on a honey moon!"

"Well now that we have that figured out, you should also consider you're girlfriend- or sorry wife, happens to be the most sought after public identity this side of the earth…you've got competition Dare, most teenage guys have a thing for a sailor scout now a days. You might want to wow her with a considerately decent trip at that."

"Yea what can I do fly her to the Moon?"

"Heh, clever one. By the way, out of all the places in Tokyo to stay your still in that apartment?"

"Well it's kind of been my home. Serena's not ready for a real place and well they basically upgraded the whole thing and the shitennou live there too so its convenient for now." Darien admitted. "Look, thanks for your help Andrew…"

"Look, I might be good at girl troubles, but you got yourself there a step up from my category? Actually not just a wife, but a super-hero who saved our world like how many times? I can help you for this kind of stuff but believe me, there will be a time when I can't help you."

Darien nodded. "Until then, thanks."

He took off back to his place and hoped Serena wouldn't be too mad at him. But still …where should he take her? That was the question?

* * *

><p>He went in and entered the place hoping to find her. "Serena? Serena -"<p>

But she wasn't in the bedroom or the living room. The bathroom was she still in there?

"Serena I really hope your not still mad at me but I-" He went to go knock on the door when it opened up and Serena stepped forward bumping into him, as they both fell over.

"Ah! I- I'm sorry I" Darien said as he looked at her, sitting up. He noticed her hair was out of her odangos and all she had on was a …pink towel.

All she could do was squeak out a noise in a quick gasp, her eyes widened at her position over him. She quickly tried to get up.

"Look I didn't mean to do that…"

"I'm still mad you know." She said her face up in the air as she stood, making sure her towel was on tight, trying to downplay her blush. He noticed how she looked without her odangos in…long golden hair. She was even pretty when she was mad.

"I know. I don't blame you. I forgot to plan a honey moon for us in all of the commotion of this new lifestyle. I couldn't even take the hint." He felt his stomach drop with guilt.

Serena sighed. "Well I'm sure I should have said something too. I forgot too until the girls brought it up, and convinced me to hint around it."

Darien smiled. The girls probably were as eager to see their relationship out as a bunch of school girls. They always had a nose in it. "Well it worked. And I promise I'll figure something out for us soon. Let's just take a few more days to get settled. I'm used to living on my own you know Serena…and I guess thats why I'm also not used to-"

His voice trailed off and Serena blushed hard knowing she was still in her towel. "Well…ahem… I guess I should have made sure you weren't there."

"Better you then getting hit with the door." Darien admitted, after realizing what he said, he too bit his lip.

Maybe they did need more alone time on a vacation to get used to this…it hadn't seemed so awkward the other night…but they'd made a quick jump from going out…so it seemed.

"Ahem…Look anyway I'm sorry I don't think straight when It comes to our romance and relationships. I tend to think logical sometimes…and maybe thats why I thought first of Crystal Tokyo. Maybe it's because this is my…well our…but my domain, Earth. I guess theres so much to all of it I got lost in appreciating having you around again. I really shouldn't have too considering I almost lost you less than a month ago. I really can't take you for granted either Serena, you're the only family I really have left at this point." Darien looked from her to the ground. He needed to get this off his chest. He really didn't deserve her at times.

"That's not true. The Sailor scouts and the shitennou are family now too. You're not taking me for granted…I guess maybe I get selfish sometimes and don't realize that you have other things on your mind as well. I'm sorry." She leaned herself against his chest in a small embrace.

"Well it's not like I could leave you to handle the politics…but…"

Her eyes rose to give him a small glare. He laughed a bit. "I'm joking Serena. I actually agree, I think we need this, just the two of us. It's going to be hard getting into it all. We deserve a break together."

"I agree." She smiled up at him. "But uhm first I'm just going to get out of this towel…and dressed? Mkay?" She blushed.

"Fair enough." He took her chin and lifted it to his mouth, before she scurried back into the bathroom.

He fell backwards on the bed. What was he going to do about this trip? He looked to the closed bathroom door and wondered, what exactly would his Serena want?

* * *

><p>HELLO :)<p>

**_Just a heads up_**_ (sorry for neglecting this stoy for so long…busy bee)  
>I am planning on making the "honey moon" story a whole new storyaddition to the (soon to be) trilogy…considering how boring politics are (Sorry Darien) I think the fluffy stuff is better, so just want to know … rated T or rated M for the next one? (Still a chapter or two left in this one…no worries !)_

_But just wanted a little input before I get it going? and no not M for crazy non-fluff-all lemon stuff…but i have a few ideas for this one that will have some headache comedy chaos lovey honey-moon trip stuff to remember!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Advice**

Serena had left to spend a shopping date with Mina, and he'd been left to a laptop full of ideas of where he should bring them on their honey moon.

They were all the same.

Beaches, seclusion…sunshine…tropical.

It wasn't that that _wasn't _enjoyable, but really…he wanted something that meant something…or fit for Serena. He sighed. He needed some air.

He went out to the balcony and felt the summer air run past him. It wouldn't be like this for long. If Tokyo established themselves as one of the most powerful places in the world…well other places might cause a fuss. They wanted peace, but becoming political…well…

He shook his head. He needed to worry about that after. He needed to focus on-

"Funny seeing the world from this perspective."

He turned to see Malachite on the balcony over from him.

"Yea, its beautiful on a day like today." Darien agreed. He'd found it less strange than he'd expected to be living around the Shitennou.

"But it seems you have more than just the weather on your mind." Malachite turned his eye to Darien.

"I thought you lived on the upper level?" Darien said, not sure how he should mention his problem.

"I used to. It turns out Zoicite and I needed two apartments. We really do seem to have more differences as ourselves, then we did with the nega-verse."

"I've never had a sibling…or any relatives…but I guess that's what's good about having freedom. You'll work it out."

"I'm sure we will. So do they always shop so much?" Malachite asked.

"Well considering they're out of school, and their more famous now, so I'm not that surprised?"

"That has Mina all over it." Malachite laughed a little. "So what got you on your balcony? Something with Serena?"

Darien sighed.

"I know we were enemies only a few years ago…but in another life we were also your attendees. I hope to make up for our mistakes…we owe our lives to you and the scouts now. We are the cause of the terror the Moon befell and the Queen of the Moon's death. Your own Moon Princess Serena is too kind letting us live another life so freely."

"She is took kind." Darien agreed, looking into the distance. "Well, I mean, not towards you or the others its just I of all people neglected her…I decided to put the…or rather completely forgot the Honey Moon, because I was so focused on the politics of the matter."

"Earth has always been indebted to its politics…and while I agree that is the logical thing to do, being accustom to the ways in which love works and what we owe to your Princess, it would be seemingly befit to provide a vacation to which she can escape this if not for a short while."

Darien nodded. She did mention that she was overcome by all that had happened over the last while. It had been a lot for everyone to handle. "But what can I give to her, what can I provide that she'd enjoy to relax but also to mean something? I mean I owe it to her."

"Well if you really want to know, under Beryl's rein you probably messed up quite a bit of the scouts outings trying to get that crystal."

"As apposed to you?" Darien gave him a smirk.

"Prince, I can't deny our debt to the scouts grows longer than our lives could give, but there was a single time amongst them all that you truly attempted to outstretch your own boundaries and worked alone to retrieve the crystal."

"What did I do?"

"Well if I remember correctly, when,you did decide to go rogue in an attempt to outdo me, you awakened a demon from her slumber at a hot springs resort in the woods. I watched as you tried to take control of it, but it decided to go after a young girl. Only now do I realize that girl was in fact-"

"Serena. Parts are coming back to me." Darien said putting his head in his hand. He remembered. His memory found itself recalling those days, now that the shitennou were back. Maybe they reminded him.

"Amongst other times, of skating, a hair salon and a few more incidents, that was the one to which you put both her and her family in danger. I'd like to say you were more successful in your endeavours, but your want to keep the scouts safe was a problem I ran into with you. Luckily so at that." Malachite questioned his own thoughtless actions in harming the scouts.

"Look, you've helped a lot. At least I have more to think about to go off of. Thanks."

"Well at the least I'm glad to help. If you need help with the politics side of things, I pride myself in my logic, so leave some of it to us. The building of Crystal Tokyo, as you call it, will take time, but it will also be less problematic now that there is much less of a threat with the Dark Moon kingdom abolished."

"I'm happy to know I can count on you, and your men." Darien said, feeling a kind of strange deja vu in the words, as if he'd said them before.

"We are now your men." Malachite said turning to the door to his apartment. "Let us repay our debt one favour at a time."

Darien watched him walk back into his apartment. He looked to his computer. Maybe he could find more inspiration elsewhere.

* * *

><p>"So hows life living with Darien?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Serena admired the small charm she had bought for her phone. A rose and a bunny, perfect.

"Well I mean come on Serena, as the Sailor Scout of Love you have to tell me everything." Mina turned to her stopping her from walking, as they caused abrupt stares as the two identified Scouts. Serena couldn't help but notice the police cars that had more frequented their areas. It just wasn't the same being an outed Sailor Scout and Princess of the Moon. Strangely less glamorous than she had thought…other than the bold people who asked for their autographs , who were mostly kids and some guys, and the discounts they got at stores.

She looked to Mina. "*Gulp*…Everything?"

Mina nodded before her attention was directed past Serena.  
>"Hey, isn't that Darien in that shop?"<p>

"What?!" Serena said as she turned around to see Darien through the glass window looking at a bunch of travel brochures.

"Do you think…" Mina started. "…did you end up dropping that hint to him Serena?"

She recalled the night before and felt her face start to turn red at the thought of the towel incident.

"You did didn't you? Where are you guys going to go on the honeymoon?"

"I…I'm not sure." Serena said.

"I bet he'll pick somewhere super romantic!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Common Serena its Tuxedo Mask we're talking about here. Can't you remember how you and Rei totally fell for his suave roses? Oh I wonder if it will be secluded to?" Mina fantasized.

"You really think so?" Serena's voice squeaked in excitement.

"I'm so jealous Serena, maybe I should convince Malachite to go on a little getaway?"

"But you guys aren't even married yet?"

"So? I had him once, I gotta keep an eye on him so no psycho queen like Beryl takes him away again?"

"Speak for yourself." Serena mumbled at Mina's negligent statement.

"So did you give him any requests Serena?"

"No, not really…" Serena said.

"Really? If it was me I would have gave a list of things."

"Well I know Darien will pick a vacation spot just fine." Serena speculated. "Somewhere romantic. Somewhere charming. A beach. Classy. Just the two of us…Fit for a Princess and her Prince."

Mina and Serena imagined the scene.

Serena sighed. "I wonder which place he did pick."

"Well it seems we lost that chance."

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"Look." Mina pointed at the red sports car driving off.

"Oh now I'll have to wait." Serena sulked.

"Oh come on, it adds to the suspense. But you better tell me if he tells you tonight!"

"Deal!" Serena said as she was anxious to return home to see what Darien had in store for their Honey Moon.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Coming Home**

"I'm home!" Serena yelled as she entered the door. "God that feels so strange to say…" She mumbled as she put her bags down.

"How was the shopping trip?" Darien looked through the door way of the bedroom to Serena.

"Great! I got this really cute charm for my cell phone. It's got a bunny and a rose on it…ahem." She held it out in her hand, as Darien took a quick glance and went back to the room.

"Looks nice! Seems like theres a theme behind that one." He said.

"Oh just a bit. So…whatcha doing thats gotcha so busy?" Serena said as she stepped into the bedroom doorway.

"Well…" Darien said as he turned. "What you said last night got me thinking, we really do need a nice honey moon vacation just the two of us. With some inspiration from an unexpected resource and a bit of searching I think I found the perfect place."

Serena spotted two suitcases on the bed. One of which was already almost filled. "Which is?"

"I can't tell you Serena. That's part of the surprise." He smiled.

"That's just cruel Darien!" Serena said, as she looked around for a brochure from the travel place.

"You're not going to find anything here to give it away. Pack some clothes, casual and dressy…a bathing suit, pyjamas, maybe some hiking gear…a Kimono maybe…and whatever else you'd like to bring."

Serena went through the items in her mind. "Well that was no help…" She grumbled at the vagueness of the items to tell her the destination.

"Just trust me. It's something I think you'll like and appreciate Serena. It'll be just us two…or at least thats how I arranged it. I still feel terrible for neglecting you, but we have more wars to fight, maybe not with the Dark Moon, but the all people of this Earth may not take to us as kindly as Tokyo has. I've made sure our coming out has stayed as an affair that has not spread much of the national border. But when the world finds out that the defenders and royalty of the galaxy are all home in Tokyo some places might not find that appealing. To be honest the thought of us…at there being life beyond Earth is an abnormal concept of this time, and the Silver Millennium is a lost era in history. With these thoughts in my mind, I guess I never stopped to take in the current, and present of all that we've accomplished so far, and I guess I was too busy looking ahead. Maybe I just want things to go smoothly for us Serena, considering all we've been through. But for now…we…you deserve to leave the stress behind for a while. Just be ourselves for a change."

"Oh Darien." She said as she looked up at him with gleaming eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"So think you can pack so we can head out?"

"Shouldn't we tell the others or-"

"Actually Serena I kind of thought it might be good not for anyone to know we left until after. Just to make sure we get our privacy."

"Oh." Serena wondered what he meant by privacy and started to blush. Darien was being so romantic it was too good to be true! "Well then I'll just pack up quick then. I'm going to at least leave a note though so my parents don't have a cow when we go missing."

"Good idea. You can call them too if you want. I'm not kidnapping you Serena."

"Well technically I am now your wife so you can bring me where ever you want…" Serena thought for a moment. "Well…mostly."

"True. I'm just going to grab some stuff from the bathroom…try to be ready in a few okay?"

"I'll try!" Serena said as he went into the adjoining room. "Ooohh…what am I going to bring?"

Darien picked up some stuff from the bathroom…toilet trees. Still he really hoped his decision on the vacation spot was a good one…he was pretty certain he owed her anyway. He couldn't believe how much he really did end up needing his Shitennou. He wondered how he'd managed in the past to run an empire and win the Princess of the Moon's heart at the same time.

"Almost ready?" He asked as he left the bathroom. He looked at Serena who was sitting on a rather bulging and overflowing suitcase. He sighed.

"Uhm… I think. Just give me a few more minutes…" Serena grunted as she tried to close it.

"Why don't you put some of your stuff in mine? I'm sure I have some extra room. I'd pack another one but we're taking the car so theres not a whole lot of cargo room." Darien suggested.

"Really!? Great! I was afraid I'd have to get rid of something." Serena said smiling.

Darien sighed. "You never change do you meatball head?"

"Hey! You haven't called me that in a long time?What's with?" She asked, as she put some of her own stuff in his suitcase.

"I'm not sure. I mean I'm aloud to nickname you now aren't I?"

"Now?" She wondered if it meant their marriage. She somehow felt like things hadn't changed much. They'd always spent time together, even when they were fighting as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Being together at home was a bit of a change, but they still had things going on in their own lives. I mean really they'd only had one night together…and even that made her still warry. Was she really ready for this grown up life that Darien was probably already accustom to?

"Uhm Serena?" Darien waved his hand in front of her.

"Oh…yea you can nickname me…just…just not meatball head. You were mean back then."

"I wasn't mean…I was just…guarded." He lifted his head.

"Well it was still mean, plus you always did keep your problems to yourself you know."

"Well that will change now. I mean starting during this trip especially Serena. You ready?"

"Yea I think so…I just can't help but think I'm missing something?" Serena said browsing her eyes around the room.

"Do you really think you're going to find anymore hints now?"

"No..no." Serena sighed. "But normally Luna goes everywhere with me too."

"She'll see the note. Plus maybe she needs a break."

"A break from me?!" Serena asked, wondering what he was insinuating.

"No…no. I just mean in general. Like be with Artemis more before…the rest."

"Oh, then yea lets go!"

Darien guided Serena out the door of their apartment after she stuck the note on the door. He went into his jacket pocket as they walked out, making sure she was ahead and looked at the brochure.

"This better be a good one." He thought.

"What's that in your hand?" Serena asked.

"Nothing." He said as he threw it out of sight, half-aware, at a garbage pail. "Just rent."

"Oh."

"Anyway lets go Serena, don't worry. We have a bit of a trip ahead of us."

"You wont be angry if I fall asleep in the car? I actually had a long trip on the shopping spree." She yawned.

"Not at all."

With that the two entered Darien's car, and left in the night. Away to a honey-moon they'd both awaited, hoping for it to be just the escape they needed.

But really…_does anything ever go as planned_?

* * *

><p>:)<p>

coming soon…**Beginning of the Future 2: A Hectic and Heartfelt HoneyMoon!**


End file.
